The Truth in your lies
by Yami Koibito
Summary: FSI: J x K YAOI FLUFF! Jou and Kaiba secretly love each other, but never confessed to each other at their high school years of Domino, what happens next when they are transported to a different time period together? COMPLETE!
1. The Bet

Jou: Hey have you seen YK anywhere she's late for the premiere of her new story.

Yami: Haven't see her since last week.

Yugi: What could she be doing?

Jou: Where is she?

YK: Hi guys sorry I'm late just came back from doing homework and school.

Yami: You know how long we waited in the cold?

Yugi: It's been a half an hour Yami. 

Jou: That's too long I've been waiting since 2 p.m in the afternoon.

YK: I was still at school Jou.

Jou: oh.

Kaiba:*rushed into the movie theater* Sorry traffic on the way here.

Jou: Oh look what the cat dragged in Mr. Moneybags the bastard.

Kaiba: Better watch that language Jounouchi or I'll cancel this premiere, I haven't seen the series/story but I'll cancel it with one remark from you again.

Jou:*gasps*No don't do that no one would see my beautiful face.

YK:*sweatdrop*Its time to go in guys, oh yeah who wants to do the disclaimer.

Everyone: I do!

YK: Which of the Yami's would do it. 

Bakura + Marik: *mysteriously popped in the theater.*We'll do it with little tricks of our own. *knives in their pockets while smirking*

YK: I won't take my chances Yami you do it since you're the nice one and not those crazy psychos.

Bakura + Marik: Who are you calling a psycho?! 

Yami: Yami Koibito doesn't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh except for the U.S soundtrack and the Japanese theme songs including the newest ones "Overlap" and "Eyes".

Jou: Aw I wanted to do the disclaimer!

YK: Jou you did the disclaimer on my other story and on the first chapter too.

Jou:*pouts* On with the story then my Point Of View.....

YK: Hey that's my line, oh well.  
  


Yami: YK doesn't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh except for the U.S soundtrack and the Japanese theme songs including the newest ones "Overlap" and "Eyes".  
  


A/N: Sorry for the long wait but, I'm back from my little writers block and I'm ready to try one pairing for this story, I'll give you a guess, it's our cat and dog couple, whoops already said the answer already oh well on with the story!  
  


Summary:*Takes place after the grand finale of KC Grand Prix* Jou and Kaiba secretly love each other, but never confessed to each other at their high school years of Domino, but what happens if they make a bet with each other? One word Trouble, now Jou and Kaiba must figure out a way to protect themselves from a new evil but the others won't help them cause they're in a different time period. Will they confess their love to each other soon or be killed without doing it? 

Chapter 1: The Bet  
  


*Katsuya Jounouchi's P.O.V*  
  


"Sire how are we going to deal with these troublemakers that appeared down from the sky?" Two servants asked holding up two boys with unimaginable clothes. Well the two boys were me: Katsuya Jounouchi and well the other my unspeakable rival: Seto Kaiba. Well it all started with this bet and this thing came out of nowhere and oh I'm going way ahead of myself here. Let me start from the beginning.

Hi name's Katsuya Jounouchi I have blonde hair and honey-brown eyes, well people call me Jounouchi or Jou for short cause here I live in Domino City, Japan and they call us by our last names.

"Hey Jou want to come to the game shop and duel?"A tri-colored hair boy with magenta, black, and blonde hair asked me. Well that's my best friend Yugi Mutou, Duel Monsters expert you challenge him to a duel then you would wish you were dueling against someone else, I know cause I challenged him like all the time. He's the Battle City, Duelist Kingdom champion, and KC Grand Prix champion, also he's the King of Games, and the top ranked Duelist of the world next to my rival: Seto Kaiba. 

"Sure but I have an 'appointment' with moneybags, so we might be a little late, okay?"I asked giving a sly grin. 

"Okay, but don't injure him and remember don't get in trouble, or you'll might get detention again."Yugi said nervously.

"Don't worry about me, I always come out clean and trouble free."I said while smiling.

"Always?"Yugi asked suspiciously.

"Well almost always, hey don't worry I'll be there even if it means getting through a storm."I replied giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey how about we all meet at Yugi's house?"A guy with black hair and green eyes asked while the gang came. Well that's Duke Devlin, he owns a game shop right downtown Yugi's grandpa's shop, he also invented this game called "Dungeon Dice Monsters". He loves my sister Shizuka Jounouchi, but he has a little competition with my childhood friend Hiroto Honda and he has pointy brown hair and well dark brown eyes. 

"Hey big bro, how are you, surprised to see me?"Shizuka asked hugging me.

"Well yeah I'm surprised, but how did ya get here?"I asked with a questioned look.

"Well Duke and Honda convinced our mom that I could stay here for a month, isn't that great, I get to spend time with my oni-chan(brother)."Shizuka cried happily.

"It wasn't that hard, just a little Devlin charm and it was a piece of cake."Duke said flipping his black hair.

"Hey I helped too you know, so give me some credit!"Honda cried angrily.

"But I was the one who did the most work so maybe I'll give you a little piece of credit."Duke said enjoying tormenting Honda.

"A LITTLE! I'll show you a little you bitch!"Honda cried as he was about to attack Duke with his fist.

"Come on boys stop it, or I won't let you walk me to Yugi's game shop after school."Shizuka said using the Jounouchi charm.

"Okay we'll stop."they both said together hugging Shizuka.

"Yugi, will you please stop doing this in public, I mean what if the tomb robbers see me, they're laugh a hell of a time even all night and week, and what if-."A boy with the same hair color as Yugi and crimson colored eyes cried nervously. Well that's Yami or Pharaoh Atem, the Egyptian Pharaoh from 5,000 years ago, also Yugi's Yami which means 'dark half', and Yugi's koibito(lover). He's from inside this puzzle called the Millennium Puzzle, got stuck in there I don't know.

"Yami don't worry, Bakura and Marik are having the same thing we have."Yugi whispered in Yami's ear.

"What's that, having a cat named 'Tama'(1)?"Yami asked thinking about their cat, Tama, cute like his koibito(lover) Yugi.

"Oh Yami it's not that, it's that they have lovers and it's their hikari's, so you're not the only one embarrassed."Yugi said hugging Yami lovingly. It was then that the pair they were talking about was nearing our group.

"Ryou quit it, we're nearing the Pharaoh and his hikari."A boy with spiky white hair at the end and brown eyes cried thinking it was the end of the world. Well that's Bakura, Ryou's Yami, and koibito(lover). Ryou is just like him, but doesn't have much spiky white hair at the ends and is really nice and innocent not like Bakura.

"Oh Baku-chan it's not the end of the world, besides they'll find out either way."Ryou said lovingly hugging Bakura, the king of thieves and the most dangerous tomb robber of all time.

"Malik do we have to show everyone, even the fucking Pharaoh and his hikari, my new hair-do?"A boy with short white hair and purple eyes asked embarrassed. That's Marik with a non-spiky hairdo and a partner to Bakura of robbing tombs. Malik his koibito(lover), also hikari(light) and the exact opposite to Marik.

"Marik it's not the end of the world, now quit being a baby and come on."Malik said dragging him to our staring group.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late."The hikari's(light's) said in unison dragging their Yami's(dark's).

"Baku-chan hurry up."Ryou said trying to drag him.

"Not a word or I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm!"Bakura shouted to everyone in our oh-so-staring group.

"Same goes to me you bastards!"Marik shouted angrily.

"Well I guess everyone's here so, oh what the heck let's go!"I shouted grinning.

"Oh inu(mutt), you forgot our appointment and that isn't like a pup to not show up on time."A boy with chestnut-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes said smirking. Well that's my rival a.k.a Seto Kaiba. We get into fights all the time, I get a few bruises and cuts sometimes in our 'appointments' but mostly I'm okay and we do our verbal fights so there was no harm done.

"Well, I was thinking about canceling it, but since you're here, I guess we could get on it and I am not repeat am not a inu(dog)!"I replied with my usual remark and getting into my fighting stance. Since we were out of range of Domino High, well we walked out to Domino Park, we wouldn't get in trouble. We began to punch and kick each other, I got most of the cuts, but I was okay.

"Are you ready to give up pup, cause I've been trained to win my fights and I don't lose, also I have a meeting in an hour so we better cut this early."Kaiba mockingly said to me.

"Meeting smeeting, ya got me to deal with and I've been in worse believe me."I said getting up from the ground.

"Oh yeah like when you're father got a knife and-."Honda said before he was cut off by me.

"Honda shush or you'll tell everyone my childhood secret!"I whispered dangerously to Honda.

"Hello, we're right here and we heard you."Duke said obviously.

"Well, ya see, uh, I'll tell ya later guys, oh yeah and thanks for being a pal Honda."I said sarcastically.

"Hey it slipped out alright."Honda said angry that I was blaming him.

"Now where were we?"I asked out of fun.

"You were going to tell me that secret of yours."Kaiba said as he smirked.

"I'm never going to tell ya, not even in a million years."I said starting our verbal fight. We went on and on and on for about two hours until ... "I bet that if we were in another time, that we wouldn't I repeat wouldn't survive a month with each other."I said starting this whole mess.

"I wager on a million dollars, plus a car of you're dreams."Kaiba smirked as I was traumatized by how much of the money it was and by a dream car that I would have in a month.

"Well I wager a week of being your servant even if it means hearing your crap."I said as we shook hands so it was a deal and didn't notice a tornado coming towards us. It was until ten minutes later that my sister saw it.

"RUN! There's a tornado coming towards us!"Shizuka shouted as we looked. Everyone ran for it, to the nearest house and it was Yugi's. Once they were in everyone went into the basement.

"Is everyone here .... Oh no! where's Kaiba-kun and Jou-kun?"Yugi shouted worriedly.  
  


To Be Continued  
  


Next chapter: Where are we?  
  


A new place, familiar clothes, fish?, what happened to Jou and Kaiba that caused their disappearance, a new language, a secret, and confusing feelings. It's a whole new adventure and what to spend it with your worse enemy or what looks like your crush.  
  


Jou: Oh yeah that's a cool premiere I can't wait for the next chapter.

Kaiba: I have to spend time with the pup no way!

YK: Well that's the first chapter for my second story ever and I hope you like it, well please review till then Sayonara(bye)! *Runs to her house to do the other chapters*

(1)I got the cat's name from Fushigi Yuugi with that healer guy's(I know the name but can't spell it.) cat, Tama the kawaii little white and brown cat.  
  
  
  



	2. Where are we?

YK: Hiya everyone I'm back.

Jou: Took ya long enough.*gets smacked on the head* Ow!

Yami: She get you that time Jou.*gets smacked on the head too* What did I do.

YK: Oops wrong person.

Yuugi: That's funny!*gets smacked on the head*What did I do?

YK: You stole my brownie last night.

Yuugi: I did, wait no that was Yami.

Yami: Hikari!!!*runs from an angry authoress*

YK: Wait till I get you brownie stealer.*runs at the speed of light after Yami*

Yuugi: Well everything hectic here so I'll do the disclaimer: YK doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime shows. See ya at the end folks.*waves as the show/story goes on*  
  


Previously on "TUJ" with Jou's P.O.V: "I bet that if we were in another world, in another time, that we wouldn't stand ourselves and leave each other for a months worth of survival."I said starting this whole mess.

"I wager on a million dollars, plus a car of you're dreams."Kaiba smirked as I was traumatized by how much of the money it was and by a dream car that I would have in a month.

"Well, I wager a week of being your servant."I said as we shook hands so it was a deal and didn't notice a tornado coming towards us. It was until ten minutes later that my sister saw it.

"RUN! There's a tornado coming towards us!"Shizuka shouted as we looked. Everyone ran for it, to the nearest house and it was Yugi's. Once they were in everyone went into the basement.

"Is everyone here? Oh no! where's Kaiba-kun and Jou-kun?"Yugi shouted worriedly.   
  


Marik + Bakura: On with the story with Mr. Moneybags Bastards P.O.V

Seto: Who are you calling a bastard you a-holes.

YK:*whispers* Guys get off the stage!

All three:*embarrassed and runs to backstage*

Chapter 2: Where are we?  
*Seto Kaiba's P.O.V*  
  


I woke up to a striking pain in my head, I open my eyes to see the mutt and I near a river. It seemed to me that we were in a forest."How did we get here anyway....oh yeah now I remember."I said going into a flashback.  
  


*Flashback*  
  


The harsh winds were treacherous, it was just my luck that I was stuck in place with the mutt near me at the same condition. 'The mutt looks really cute when he's mad....wait what am I thinking, I don't like the mutt and I don't really want to miss this meeting and get back to Mokuba as soon as I can, but it looks like we're going to die today.'I thought just standing there thinking of another idea to get unstuck. I was stuck on the pavement, which was impossible, and I was wearing my favorite shoes, that's more wonderful and impossible. "Hey mutt, you stuck!"I shouted through the rain that started to come down on us.

"What do ya think, that I'm just doing dis' for fun, well you're damn wrong, I'm stuck to the ground with a tornado coming towards us and all you say is: "Hey mutt, you stuck!", sometimes I wish you would be somewhere's else rather than here!"Jou shouted out of anger at me as I felt an unfamiliar feeling was it sadness? I was caught unguarded for a minute until I put my emotionless face back on, so he wouldn't know my feelings. The tornado was closing in, it was going to reach here by 5 minutes tops. 

"Well sorry, that I'm right fucking here and you want to get rid of me, by the way the tornado's coming here to suck us up in about 2 minutes, so be ready for a death wish, cause there's no way we'll be able to escape this."I said calculating.

"Well then, I'm just going to keep tryin' even if death is comin' for me."Jou said bravely. 

'Wow, even if it was the end of the world, my pup would keep trying,'MY PUP!' now I'm taking him as a possessive dog, bad thoughts go away and never come back!'I thought angrily at my thoughts. It was then that the tornado would suck us in seconds, I don't want to die, I have a brother who needs me, and a pup to fight with. Please Kami(god) don't let me and the pup die, I'm just a 16 year old teen with a company to run, please don't let me die Kami(god)! 

"It was nice knowin' ya moneybags, oh yeah if we live through this, I'll then tell ya my secret and that's IF we make it, okay!"Jou said happily, giving me the thumbs up sign as we were then sucked in.

"JOUNOUCHI!"I shouted as I was lifted up into the sora and into the tornado and was the knocked un-conscience.  
  


*End of Flashback*   
  


"I guess I landed on my head, which then responded to create a headacheand that concludes why my head is feeling like kuso(shit) right now!"I shouted as I was having a migraine. I looked to Jou he was still knocked out, and I dare say that anyone would wake up to my screaming, but inu's just knocked out and looking so darn cute. 

'Wait did I say so darn cute, bad thoughts go away!'I thought again angrily. Then I heard a whimper, I looked around and saw no one that was whimpering, but then I looked to Jou.

"Please dad, stop, I will do better next time please don't!"Jou shouted in his sleep.

"Jou?"I asked surprised of what Jou was saying.

"Please dad, stop hurt- ahhhhh!"Jou shouted as if he were in pain.

"Is this the secret he's been keeping from his friends, wait that Honda guy said something about a knife and, oh no, what if he cut my puppy, and I thought I had it bad with Gozaburo, but this is far worse."I said worriedly. 

I then saw him with the cuts we made today or was yesterday, did a day pass by when we were unconscious I then checked my watch and saw it was only 4 p.m, only an hour since our 'appointment' at Domino Park. I then walked toward the river, damped my handkerchief, and cleaned the pup's wounds. "Wait, did I just say 'my pup!' out loud, uhhh!"I said angry at myself. I saw the pup shiver as I gave him my jacket from Battle City and put it on him. "Wait a minute where did my Battle City jacket come from and also my clothes, hey pups wearing the same thing he had in Battle City and the KC Grand Prix also, but then where's our uniforms?"I asked myself about it getting no answer from the calculations I was getting.  
  


*Later at about 6p.m*  
  


I was preparing dinner from scratch which was a new experience for me since I don't go camping with Mokuba often. I was making fish, that I caught with my bare hands. I got that from flipping through channels on my tv, to the fishing channel.

"I actually learned something on the tv, now that's amazing."I said as I cooked the fish. It was then I felt someone drooling on me and I knew who it was all ready. It was Jounouchi always waking up to food I bet. "Konbanwa(good evening) mutt, had any sleep?"I asked keeping my eyes on the two fish I was cooking.

"Hey how did ya know I was right behind ya huh?"Jou asked snapping out of his food drooling stage. 

"Well that's very simple, you were drooling on me."I replied putting one fish on one plate that I made and put the other one in another.

"Gomen(sorry), I usually drool like that even when some tasty food was cooking even when I'm cookin' something heh heh."Jou replied laughing.

"Here."I said giving him his share of the fish.

"Gracias(thank you)!"Jou said thanking me in a different language, Spanish.

"Dinada(you're welcome) Jou."I said as I saw him in shock.

"You know Spanish?"Jou asked almost choking on one bite of his fish.

"When you're a CEO of a company, you have to learn different languages, so in the business trips people that speak a different language can understand you."I said watching Jou eat his fish.

"Ya know, you should be a teacher if you know all that stuff, I can see it now, you in a classroom, people calling you 'Mr. Kaiba' or 'teach' or 'Mr. K' and you wearing glasses, that'll be the day."Jou said looking up at the sky after he finished his home cooked fish.

"I wouldn't count on that pup, then I would be teaching countless inu's(dogs) like you for a whole day, week, and year."I said as I taunted Jou.

"Hey, well then if I was in your class then I would let's see, sleep, throw spitballs at you, snore, and do a 'kick me sign' on your back, now that would be funny."Jou laughed as he imagined it.

"Did you notice that our clothes are of Battle City, pup?"I asked changing the subject.

"They are?"Jou asked looking at his clothes. "Wow they are."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, I think I know you're secret."I said looking away. 

"Ya do?"Jou asked sadly.

"Well yes and I too have been raised like that, but that lasted until 5 years ago."I said in a bitter voice of bringing 'him' to the subject.

"How do I know you're not makin' this up huh?"Jou asked as he saw me washing the plates.

"Well take a good look at my arm."I said looking away as I pulled my sleeve back and showed him the gruesome scars that Gozaburo did to me with a knife.

"Dang, I'm sorry about that, sorry."Jou gasped as he saw my arms and tried to apologize.   
  


*At about 9p.m that night*  
  


'Could it be possible that Jou loves me and do I love him?'I thought as Jou slept where he was the first time I saw him when we arrived here.  
  


To Be Continued  
  


Next chapter: Unexpected Surprises pt. 1  
  


Early morning interruption, surprises, fried rice?, a song, a tiny bit of fighting, a kingdom, and new people. What a wonderful day this will be and its only pt. 1 great.  
  
  
  


YK: How's the story so far, please review and tell me how it is and please review the review box has been 3 reviews and well I expected more than that come on cut me some slack this is my first Seto/Jou story so I won't update until I get at least 5-10 reviews from everyone of you. *does puppy dog eyes*

Jou: Or no more me or that bastard Kaiba.

Kaiba: Why is everyone calling me a bastard?

Jou: Cause you are one.

Kaiba: Jou I'm warning you.

Jou:*innocently*Huh, what did I do?*has a halo on his head*

Kaiba: That's it you're are mine Katsuya Jounouchi!!*starts running after the halo innocent Jou*

Jou: Review everyone and please watch your step before leaving and-uff.*Kaiba gets him in about 3 minutes*

Kaiba: Got ya!

Bakura and Malik:*appear with knives and other pointy stuff* This story is so good why don't any of you review this makes us so mad that we want to kill everyone. Starting with you Katsuya Jounouchi.

Jou: Help?

YK: Yikes help us please and review or we're going to die by the hands of the two psychos.

Malik + Bakura:*glare at her*

YK: Help?


	3. Unexpected Surprises pt 1

Jou: Where's YK she usually comes here every Friday at 3, but it's 6 where is she.

Kaiba: Oh no! What happened to my hidden cameras!

YK:*at home*I wonder how they're going to host the chapter now. I just love the hidden cameras.

Kaiba: Oh no it's you.

Jou: Anybody here besides the whining voice I'm hearing?

The room: ........................

Kaiba: What do you mean whining voice?

Jou: You heard me, you're a stuck up billionaire that wants everything and keeps on whining until you get it.

Kaiba: Why you!!*grabs Jou*

Chi from Chobits: *appears suddenly*Chi?*sees the two boys fighting*Well I guess this isn't Hideki's room, but oh cool what's this?*reads the paper* YK doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did she would be rich like Seto Kwaiba. Who's Seto Kwaiba?

Kaiba: It's Kaiba!!*keeps fighting Jou*

Chi: Well onto the story.

YK, Yuugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Malik, and Otogi:*laughs*You heard her onto the story.*laughs as they rewind the moment* 

A/N: ~ For song lyrics ~ ( Are for flashbacks or just memory sayings ) 

Previously on "TTIYL" with Kaiba's P.O.V: "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, I think I know you're secret."I said looking away. 

"Ya do?"Jou asked sadly.

"Well yes and I too have been raised like that, but that lasted until 5 years ago."I said in a bitter voice of bringing 'him' to the subject.

"How do I know you're not makin' this up huh?"Jou asked as he saw me washing the plates.

"Well take a good look at my arm."I said looking away as I pulled my sleeve back and showed him the gruesome scars that Gozaburo did to me with a knife.

"Dang, I'm sorry about that, sorry."Jou gasped as he saw my arms and tried to apologize.   
  


*At about 9p.m that night*  
  


'Could it be possible that Jou loves me and do I love him?'I thought as Jou slept where he was the first time I saw him when we arrived here.  
  


Now to where we left off  
  


Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises pt. 1  
  


*Jou's P.O.V*  
  
  
  


The next sunny morning, tori's(birds) were chirping sweetly and beautifully but, LOUDLY NEAR MY EAR! I groggily woke up very tired ,frustrated and shouted: "Shut the FUCK up , some of us are tryin' to sleep here!" The tori's(bird) flew away scared as if a kaiju(monster) scared them as I shouted very loudly that a bear would wake up because of me. Well after that I tried to make a yume(dream) up so I can sleep but that made me think of tori(bird) dreams. "Uhhh! I hate those baka(stupid) tori's(birds), they're so freakin' annoying and so loud!"I shouted angrily at tori's(birds) that were flying by very fast as if to get away from me. Well since I was up and about I decided to cook breakfast since I was a good cook and well I was really famished for food. I put my warm, soft blanket I was using next to me and- "Wait a minute a blanket, woah Kaiba's Battle City Jacket, man that's why I felt so warm and the leather is so soft like Kaiba's skin, alright no more Kaiba thoughts!"I shouted hitting my head numerous of times, but not really hurting myself. "Hey my red duffle bag, but how did it get here, oh who cares I gotta see what's inside, please be food."I said as I began ravaging through the bag to see what was in it to see what materials I had.

"Oh yeah, Gohan(fried rice), and it's the easy to cook one too, oh yeah! come to uncle Jou!"I said excited getting the package of Gohan(fried rice) and other materials that I found to cook it. "Oh, there's pots and pans, plates, utensils, napkins, other snacks, and iie(no), it can't be, wakari-masen(I don't understand) it's my old guitar that my tou-san(father) threw out 2 years ago, wow it's back to me!"I said happily with tears in my eyes finally having my red flying V guitar back. I then started to play it to feel the musician part of me again that I lost those 2 years ago and when I was done my stomach reminded me that I had Gohan(fried rice) to make for myself and maybe for Kaiba. I got the materials to use and cook and then I started cooking Gohan(fried rice) baby!

Once I started to cook for a minute I started to drool on my white and blue shirt for just looking at the steamy, white rice, with vegetables, and chicken teriyaki, that's some delicious food and it made me even hungrier. "Hey I got a great idea, I could sing that uta(song) I wrote just two years ago for my sister, it was last song I ever wrote since that day that the song got me in trouble with my tou-san(father) because he was a drunken bastard that hated the music I played and so he threw out leaving me with nothing to do at times, besides shuffling my cards, do the dishes, and clean the house and that left me with being the mom of the house kinda scary, alright now how does it go again, oh yeah and I better pay attention to the Gohan(fried rice) that's cooking don't want to overdo it like the last time I made it."I said laughing excitedly as I got my guitar, tuned it, then started the beat from memory and didn't notice someone that had their face in the shadows so I couldn't tell who was there and who was awake, watching, and listening as I played my song.

The Lonely Boy

By: Katsuya Jounouchi 

~He was once a lonely boy

Separated from his mother and sister

He was always alone

Even his father didn't care for him  
  


He didn't have friends who cared for him

They all thought he was an outcast

He realized he couldn't go on another day

But then he met the miracle he was waiting for  
  


((Chorus))

Why can't he have his wish come true

Why does he have to go on like this

He has been beaten everyday from his father

And all he can do is cry  
  


He wished to see his family again

But he knew that wish couldn't be granted

He just wanted to wish for it anyway saying

"I just want to see my mom and sis again!"

(Just don't forget me sis cause I won't forget you!)  
  


((End of Chorus))  
  


Soon he was 16

Picking on other kids for fun

Until one boy stood him straight

And a boy he once bullied came to his aid 

It was a dramatic change for him

The boy called him his friend

They became friends after that

Best friends to be exact  
  


((Chorus))

Why can't he escape from this fight

Why can't he see his little sister again

He doesn't understand why he can't go on

He just needs to see his sister again!  
  


He tried leaving the house

But every time it didn't work

Beaten up times two from his drunken father saying

"I'll come up with a plan soon sis!"  
  


(Soon sis, soon I will see you're smiling face!)  
  


((End of chorus))

It was then he came up with a plan

A plan that would end the misery

He wouldn't be able to see his father again

But he would see his sister  
  


That night he got an apartment

Though he had little money

He decided it was time

To see his little sister again  
  


((Chorus))  
  


It's time, time

To see his sister again

It has been years

It all comes to this call  
  


He wasn't too sure about this

Sure it took a lot of guts to do

But then he saw his family portrait

Hanging up on the wall saying

"Better to make this call!"  
  


(I'm coming sis, don't worry!)  
  


((End of Chorus))  
  


Then 2 weeks later

He was waiting for that girl

His heart was aching for that special person

He couldn't wait to see her  
  


It was then he heard the doorbell

He opened it up with tears

He saw his little sister smiling

They both waited for this day saying

"I missed you oni-chan."  
  


((Chorus))  
  


He got to see his little sis

After all those years

He got his wish

Though his whole family wasn't together  
  


Things have been looking good for him

He had friends and family

He couldn't be happier cause

He wasn't such a lonely boy anymore.~  
  


I finished my song and I cried from it. "So many years it feels like, I missed my sister, if we go back and if this comes with me, I'll sing that song to her showing her how I felt that day we finally saw each other, that's a great idea."I said smiling with tears coming from my eyes; sadness and happiness at the same time as I stirred the Gohan(fried rice). Ten minutes later it was then that the Gohan(fried rice) was ready to eat. "Alright come to papa."I said getting 2 bowls incase moneybags was awake to smell and eat the food. "Let's see everything ready, checked and ready to eat, check!"I said smiling as I put everything that wasn't needed away in my duffle bag already washing it in the nearby rushing, sparkling, blue river.

"Hey pup, mind if I join your little party, even if I have to share food with a dog like you?"Kaiba asked still the same ol Kaiba I knew as I smiled trying to not get angry at the insults as I gave a bowl that was already ready to him.

"Hey have as much as you want, if we want to survive in this mysterious place we'll have to depend on me."I said triumphantly at something I was good at for once.

"Well, why do we have to depend on a dog that barks, this isn't really Gohan(fried rice) is it?"Kaiba asked as I grinned or smirked as he took a small bite into the steaming gohan.

"Well I got my infamous duffle bag, even though I don't know where it came from or how it got here, it has lots of survival stuff except for tents and sleeping bags, and it has food to last us this trip or test or something like that."I said digging in on my delicious Gohan smiling praising myself for my hard work. Well my Gohan(fried rice) was really good I have to admit, but nature did most of the work, and I just noticed I haven't been fighting with moneybags yesterday, that's really amazing. But this little get-to-together didn't last too long cause something went wrong as more insults targeted me.

"Hey mutt, don't you think it's time to go on with you're life?"Kaiba asked as he finished his gohan while I had a questioning look on my face that said 'what?'.

"What do ya mean Kaiba?"I asked still confused.

"I meant that do you want a job at Kaiba Corp and forget about you're troubles of money running out so you'll never go hungry again and you can pay of your dad's gambling bets if he has some."He replied his back turned to me not really wanting to talk with me face-to-face about the situation he had experienced and it was just the beginning for me.

"Hey I have a great job and I don't want to be bossed by you Seto I-hate-everyone-except-my-brother Kaiba, besides I have everything I want, friends that care for me when I'm hurt or want someone by my side, my broken family including my drunkard of a father because I believe he will get out of this habit and be the father he was when I was young."I said defending myself, my family, my friends, and what I did.

"Well, then you'll always be a chibi(small) inu(dog) at you're master's feet and you'll never be able to get up to another level other then that if you don't choose to come work for me."Kaiba said insulting me starting another fight as I growled angrily.

"Grrrr, I'm able to protect and care for myself, thank you very much."I said sneering not wanting to have this in the morning or afternoon.

"Well then, I guess I better get going and find a way to get out of here."Kaiba said as he was walking farther away from me until I stopped him.

"Hey, come back here, you won't survive, if you go on alone!"I shouted at him as he turned back with fire in his eyes which surprised me.

"I will survive mutt, as long as I have a goal there's nothing I can't do."He replied back to me with a determined face as he looked at his locket/necklace that had a picture of his little brother smiling in it.

"Well, see if I care, I won't need your help getting out of this place, I'm leaving also, goodbye moneybags!"I shouted back at him angrily I turned my back at him. 

I had my back against him and as he walked further away from me I turned back and watched him walk until I lost trace of him and packed to go on an adventure alone somehow it made me feel sorrow in my heart I don't know why. "Well I get to be alone for an adventure, so I better get used to it, I won't need moneybag's help anyway, all he'll do is fight with me and swear some shitty insults."I said walking the opposite way of where Kaiba went as I thought about him very sadly.   
  


*1 hour later at 11a.m*

"Wow, I thought getting through Duelist Kingdom was hard work, kuso(shit) this is way harder!"I shouted as I walked with a heavy duffle bag with Kaiba's White Battle City Jacket inside it. I was walking through the thick forest, in a strange path without watching where I was going as I was in deep thought and suddenly bumped into someone. "Gomen(sorry) I didn't watch where I was going."I said apologizing as I didn't look up from looking at the cold, brown, dusty ground.

"What is this 'gomen' you speak of stranger?"The guy I bumped into asked as I looked up and gasped loudly as I recognized him and his voice.

"Honda, what are you doing here?"I asked looking at him very strangely as he had knights' armor for clothes. There was something different about him as I looked into his eyes, but I couldn't name it.

"My name is not 'Honda' stranger, it's Sir Tristan, but I will be forcefully directing you to the king's castle."Tristan replied catching me off guard as I looked dumbfounded and he took my right hand walking as I struggled.

"Hey what are ya doin' let me go this instant."I said struggling to get my hand free from the bastard.

"Sorry, but all strangers must be taken to the king's castle immediately."Tristan said walking with my hand in his as I had a thought in mind.

'Wait a minute maybe the king could help me get out of this crazy world and maybe help me find Kaiba, wait did I say 'find Kaiba', I've been near him too much lately.'I thought with a great plan to find the king that will help him. "Well okay if that's the king's laws then that's fine."I said smiling not struggling anymore. He walked with me behind him taking his hand off mine and watched me very closely talk about insecurity for about 2 hours until the most unexpected thing caught me off guard when we were near the castle as I ran to see the a familiar face in the mists of the afternoon.

"YOU!"We both shouted in unison pointing at each other growling and glaring as Tristan and another man looked at us very strangely as we bickered at each other.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next chapter: Unexpected Surprises pt. 2

Surprises, familiar faces but different people in all, suspicion, explaining, fainting, and well other things. What a very wonderful day to have some bickering and fighting, oh and what's this somebody knows why they're here? Tune in next time on "The Truth in your lies"

YK: Hiya Seto, Jou!

Jou: Where were you?*see the gang bickering*

Kaiba: What are you idiots bickering about?

YK:*gets out a tape and puts it into the VCR*This.

Video: Chi: YK doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did she would be rich like Seto Kwaiba. Who's Seto Kwaiba?

Kaiba: It's Kaiba!!*keeps fighting Jou*

Jou: You taped that!!!

Kaiba: Where are my hidden cameras?

YK: Um, right here.*shows the tiny cameras*

Kaiba:*shocked*What did you do!!!

YK:*takes out shrink ray*I shrank them, they're cool key chains.

Kaiba: Why you, that took 3 years at work!!

YK: It did, whoops. Oh yeah srry for that long wait you had to go through, I just finished Star Testing at my school and boy was that ever tiring.

Jou:*stops fighting Kaiba for a minute* Glad I don't have STAR testing.

YK: Lucky you. Well gtg busy times ahead for me. *runs to her house leaving everyone*

Jou: So where were we?

Kaiba: We were strangling each other.

Jou: Oh yeah... Okay take this Kaiba!*starts fighting Kaiba again*

Kaiba:*dodges the blows* Take this puppy!*starts fighting again.

Yami + Yuugi:*appear suddenly and sweatdropped* Will those two ever admit to their love for each other?

Bakura + Ryou:*appear suddenly too* Nope.


	4. Unexpected Surprises pt 2

Jou + Kaiba:*still fighting*

YK:*walks in*They're still going at it?

Yugi and others:*nod*

YK: Well then desperate times, comes to desperate measures, JOU LUNCH TIME!!

Jou: LUNCH!!!!*runs to the kitchen to see a big pile of food on the time waiting for him* COOL!! THANKS YK!!!

YK: Works every time.

Kaiba:*stomach growls*

Yuugi and others:*look at him*

Kaiba:*blushes*

YK:*snickers*Hungry there CEO?

Kaiba: No I'm not!*stomach growls* Well maybe I am.

YK: Well go to the kitchen and eat with Jou.

Jou:*in kitchen drops food*ME WITH HIM NO WAY!!

Kaiba: What the pup said.

YK: Either that or I'll tell everyone your little secret that only Mokuba and you know.

Kaiba: Don't you dare.

YK: I will.

Kaiba:*walks to kitchen and eats with Jou*

YK: Well then who wants to be the disclaimer!!

Miaka + Taka from Fushigi Yuugi:*mysteriously appears*We'll do it!

YK: Take it away Miaka + Taka!

Miaka: Yami Koibito doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Taka: She wishes it, but she only has the U.S soundtrack and the Japanese songs.

YK: Well onto the story guys and thanks for reviewing: 

Macduff's Mistress

Sailor Starlight Girl

Anonymous 

Never a Final Fantasy

megaotaku

*Kaiba's P.O.V*  
  


I was walking through a thick, misty forest that appeared somehow like my virtual game back at Kaiba Corp. The trees were neatly detailed or was it all real? It was then I saw an unexpected thing there that surprised me as I looked at the magnificent dragon near me. "A Blue Eyes, but how, they're just cards and nothing but cards isn't it."I said utterly shocked as I looked at the blue scales and crystal blue eyes of the shining Blue Eyes White Dragon. I walked toward the Blue Eyes trying not to scare it still very shocked and I wanted to touch it to see if it was real. It seemed to look at me for a moment reading my every move and everything about me as it then flew away with the flap of its beautiful wings. "Kuso, I wanted to touch that Blue Eyes, but I guess it was scared of me and flew away."I cursed very disappointedly as I looked at the very spot that the dragon was and then took off.

I continued walking, looking at the sights, it might be a good thing for me to be here cause I could venture this mysterious world and learn new stuff, not that I think that Domino High School doesn't have good education, but this is more fun and adventurous. I miss Mokuba so bad, I wonder if he's worried about me, of course he's worried he'll find out from those baka's back at the Game shop, well I'll find a way out of this place no matter what it takes to see my brother again. 

It was then I thought about Jou, I've been doing that lately, don't know why, but I have this feeling about him, a feeling that I can't explain, it's a feeling between sadness and caring. That song I heard from him was really touching I could see why he wrote it, I think the song was about his past with his sister, it reminds me about the time Mokuba and I lost our mom and dad. We were to be separated until further notice, but my brother clanged onto me tightly not wanting to let go until the people that were going to separate us and put as into different orphanages gave up and decided for us to go to an orphanage together.

I really miss my mom and dad, even though I only knew them for about 11 years and Mokuba, well he only knew them for about 7 years. I wish this feeling would go away, this feeling that hurts me so. I hated being treated like shit by my bastard and drunkard stepfather, he would always hit me if I disappointed him in behavior or if I'm doing poorly with my tutors.

After the virtual world encounter with Noa and Gozaburo, I hated Gozaburo to the ground even to hell. I was being used for that no good bastard, a body for his dead son Noa, I can't believed he used me for that kind of purpose.

I've changed since my mom and dad died, I've become intelligent from being in Gozaburo's care and was stronger. I've become a monster from that son of a bitch, I've even treated my own brother like shit even when I was doing business. I can't believe I did that to him in the beginning, I never shouldn't have made that deal to Gozaburo when we played chess, I would have been the same Seto Kahashi that Mokuba knew and not all business Seto Kaiba that everyone knows to be cruel and a heartless oiishiri(asshole).

Being stuck in thought about the situation I was in, I hadn't noticed that I was heading near an oak tree, then BAM! I was knocked down on my bottom and rubbing my head. "Itai(ow) that hurt, I bet it's going to leave a mark on me."I said dusting myself off and continued walking trying to find a solution to my problems, but I was still thinking about the past and Jou, I wasn't watching where I was going again as I then bumped into a person. "Gomen, I apologize for bumping into you, I wasn't watching the road."I said giving a bow of my apology not looking up at he person I bumped into.

"That's okay, but will you please come with me, our king wants to see every new traveler to investigate if you are an enemy or not to us."The guy I apologized said politely smiling. 

I looked up and gasped: "Duke Devlin what are you doing here?"I asked with a surprised look.

"Who the hell is this Duke Devlin, I'm Ryuuji Otogi a knight to the king of Atem, but anyways, we better be going to the king's castle it's not far from here."The guy said walking as I followed him still very much surprised. I looked at the sights, the clear blue sky, the sparkling blue lake, the swaying grass, it all astounded me so. It was not until a half an hour later we were to the king's castle that I heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Are we there yet, cause my feet are killing me, and I have an aching for eating lunch soon!"The voice I heard shouted. It was then when they were getting closer, I saw blonde hair and it was the unexpected moment of my life. The blonde boy looked at me and I looked at him, we ran to each other growling fiercely and bickering.

"YOU!"We both shouted and pointed at each other fiercely growling and bickering as we glared at each other.  
  


*Jou's P.O.V*

Damn, I can't believe that moneybags is here, I mean I thought he was going the separate way. I guess that was a miscalculations.

"Inu(dog) I thought you were by now begging for someplace to stay at."Kaiba said mockingly to me as I growled listening to that insult.

"Well moneybags, I was venturing through the wilderness when I met this guy here and we went all the way here and that's my story."I said as Kaiba smirked while the wind blew as our brown and blonde hair locks ble.

"Same story as me mutt, I guess we were supposed to be here and do something, like in my virtual world game."Kaiba whispered in my ear as a blush crept my cheeks feeling his breath on me.

"Honto(Really)?"I asked fascinated trying to hide my blush. "Shiri-masen(I don't understand)."I said thinking that this was a real world or a dimension that we dropped in for a mission or something.

"Ogenkidesu-ka(How are you)?"Kaiba said going into a new subject as Tristan and that other guy looked at us strangely as we walked into the castle.

"Genki-desu(I'm fine)."I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. By the time we stopped fighting we saw that we were in a throne room. The person on the throne surprised us the most because he looked like one my friends.

"YUGI!"We both shouted surprisingly, but then I remembered something.

"Wait a minute he's Yami, duh stupid me."I said hitting myself playfully, but not that hard.

"Sire how are we going to deal with these troublemakers that appeared down from the sky?"Tristan and Ryuuji asked the guy in the throne in unison while bowing at him.

Well that's how it all started how Kaiba and I got into this mess, well now you know so let's continue this shall we? 

"Who's Yami?"Kaiba asked me as I had a face that was like 'What the hell you don't know who Yami is'.

"Well uh, he's uh, how can I explain this, uh let's just say for the moment that it has to do with the Egyptian fairy tales that you really hate."I said explaining as best as I can.

"I knew you were baka enough to not give me the full explanation inu(dog), I guess you're still stupid as ever."Kaiba said as I growled not taking this so well.

"LISTEN, YOU THINK I KNOW A HELL OF A LOT ABOUT THIS BAKA(Idiot) EGYPTIAN STUFF, HUH, WELL I DON'T OKAY!!"I shouted fiercely grabbing Kaiba by the collar of his shirt with an angry face.

"YOU'RE A FRIEND OF YUGI MUTOU AND YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT YOU'RE PRACTICALLY HIS SIDEKICK AND YOU DON'T KNOW!"Kaiba shouted getting out of my grip barely hurting my arms.

"HEY YOU SHOULD KNOW THEY'VE BEEN PREACHING ABOUT THIS BAKA(Idiot) "P" WORD ON YOU'RE BATTLE CITY DUEL MONSTERS TOURNAMENT, HELLO, IS THE INTELLIGENT SETO KAIBA THERE!"I shouted hitting his head playfully not hurting him.

"I don't believe in that shit and I'll never believe in it."Kaiba said as he turned his back to me making me very angry.

"Hey don't turn you're back on me, we still got a fight to finish."I said as I growled as I got to my fighting stance.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting this, but who are you?"The guy in the throne asked us as I calmed down for a minute.

"Sorry about that I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, but people prefer to call me Jou or Jounouchi."I said calming down a bit while chuckling to myself.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, but people prefer to call me Kaiba, like this dog for instance."Kaiba said starting another fight with me.

"I AM NOT A DOG YOU HEAR ME!!!!!"I said charging with a fist aiming to Kaiba as he smirked having a counter attack.

"Well you act like one, that's for sure, oh and watch out for that wall."He said as he dodged my assault very easily and well I ran straight at the wall.

"Itai(ow)!"I shouted hurtfully. "I'll get you for that!"I said angrily rubbing my hand of the numbness it was getting.

"Make inu, you'll always be a pathetic pup."Kaiba laughed as I stood up rubbing my cheek while glaring at Kaiba.

"Did I hear you shout something about Duel Monsters, and I am King Atem?"King Atem asked suspiciously with a lot saying 'I don't trust them'.

"Well yeah, it's a card game."I said as Kaiba hit my head purposely as I held my head trying to not get angry for that hit.

"Pup don't say that, Duel Monsters are real here."Kaiba whispered as I rubbed my head and jumped up surprised.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I shouted utterly surprised as I jumped up and fell on my bottom very hurtfully though.

"Keep it down inu(dog), while I was walking away from you I saw a Blue Eyes."Kaiba whispered to me as I went from normal eyed to wide eyed.

"Uhhh a Bluue Eyyes."I stuttered as I fainted and fell to the ground with a soft landing.

"Puppy, you weren't supposed to faint, ugh."Kaiba said putting a hand to his forehead as I laid unconscious next to him.  
  


*Kaiba's P.O.V*  
  


'How can the pup faint like that, well I guess I have to go through this alone.'I thought trying to maintain my composure well rubbing my forehead to relax.

"Who says it's a card game, Mr. Kaiba?"Atem asked me with those crimson eyes of his looking into my soul.

"It's a long story, believe me."I said as the King looked at me curiously. 

"Tell me all about it then, I don't have anywhere to go today."The King said utterly suspicious then.

So I told him all about Pegasus, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Doom Organization and the KC Grand Prix, oh yeah and this: "Jou and I are also from another world and from another time or maybe the other way around."That sounded really stupid of me, but I gotta tell him something to explain how we got here and stuff.

After that they all laughed which made me pissed off and embarrassed at the same time."I'll show you what's funny!"I shouted going through Jou's red duffle bag and found his guitar. There were a lot of gasps in the room and that made me smirk. "This is called a guitar, it's from our time and you make music like this."I said playing a chord very well.

After that I smirked thinking: 'I guess guitar lessons were worth it after all' as I then said with the smirk still on my face: "So do you believe me now?" 

There was then a silence and then everyone went back to position when an unexpected thing came up. "GIGANTIC DONUT COME TO UNCLE JOU!"It was Jou who was sleep talking smiling, but it was more like shouting.

"Mutt you are such a baka(idiot)!"I shouted but to no prevail of waking him up. "Well then Jou is a sleep talker and a heavy sleeper."I said as I sweatdropped hearing the pup snore. I was about to punch or pinch him for a wake up call when I felt someone touch me and I immediately went into Karate mode and pulled whoever was behind me up and threw him or her, but the guy landed perfectly.

"Very impressive Mr. Kaiba."It was King Atem who I threw very harshly but .

"Well I learned from the best thank you."I replied appreciated for my talents.

"Does Mr. Jou know how to fight like you?"K. Atem asked me as I then laughed .

"Of course, we fight all the time, verbal fights and fist fights, everyday we fight, it's like we've been fighting for years, but it's only been 2 years since I've met him."I replied as we heard Jou snore as I thought: 'He's so kawaii when sleeping.'

"That's great, listen I know this sounds crazy, but we need you're help I'll explain tonight when Jou is conscience, and we will meet at my dinning quarters at 7:30p.m, guards give those two their rooms and give them some clothes." Atem said pointing at the guards. So I followed the guards to our rooms with Jou on my back still sleeping peacefully and snoring, I decided to wait in Jou's room until he wakes up for which will be a while so I put on my new clothes which looked weird.  
  


*7:00p.m, Two hours later*  
  


I heard a groan behind me and I saw the pup was just about to wake up, I had on a blue shirt which was different from my black shirt, it was silk and well-fit very nicely, very comfortable, the pants were brown but was silk also, I can't believe this do they all wear silk! As I was saying the pup was about to get up when I punched him, but not to hard.

"ITAI(OW)!"Jou shouted very loudly as he opened his eyes quickly glaring at me.

"Nice to see you're awake pup."I said crossing my arms while looking at the glaring Jou.

"Kaiba, hey what happened to you're clothes?"Jou asked me with those cute honey-brown eyes of his looking confused.

"Well pup, we need to blend in so the King gave us clothes and here are your clothes, they're so obsessed with silk."I said looking at Jou's set of clothes instead of him.

"Ii-desu(Ok) and arigatou(thank you)."Jou said at me, I could of sworn I saw a blush on his cheeks or maybe it was my imagination.

"Ok pup, I'll be waiting outside you better change, cause we have to meet the King in 10 minutes."I said opening the door not looking at him still.

"Why?"Jou asked me, now I was the one blushing, I've been with him too much lately.

"We're going to be eating dinner with the King, he really needs our help, and shiri-masen(I don't understand) that except for that we need information."I said going outside the blush still visible on my cheeks.  
  


*5 minutes later about 7:25p.m*  
  


"Yo Kaiba, I'm ready, let's go."Jou said as I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I kept my face like it always was not showing the surprise that was in my inner face.

"Alright, Mr. guard we're ready to go."I said to the guard was next to me not showing emotion either. 

"Alright then follow me."The guard said as we followed him to the room. It took us a whole five minutes to get there, I can't believe how big this castle is.

"Oh you're right on time and I see that you're awake Jou." Atem smiled as he gestured for us to sit down and so we did. "Alright I'll explain why I need your help first and why you're here."Atem said as we gasped surprised.

"NANI(WHAT)!"Jou and I shouted loudly very surprised.  
  


To Be Continued  
  
Next Chapter: Explanation, Fun, and Dueling?

Explanations, surprises, playing tag, dueling, a new enemy, blushing, a new face, and tears. What's this Kaiba telling about his love about Katsuya? This is a chapter that you don't wanna miss.  
  


YK: Well another chapter done, and more to go.

Jou:*comes out*That was good lunch.

Kaiba:*comes out also*Thank you, it was delicious.

YK: You're welcome, so Jou wanna duel?

Jou: Yeah let's duel.

YK: Well be back next week to update remember to R + R thank you everyone for reviewing.*duel Jou*


	5. Explaination, Fun, and Dueling?

YK:happyI beat Jou cool!

Jou: Damn she beat me!

YK: Cool!

Kaiba: Hey pup wanna duel me!

Jou: You bet!!

YK: And this chapter is a little bit of dueling. Oh yeah who wants to do the disclaimer?

Alice and Kyo from the manga Alice 19th:appears We will.

YK: wow people from other anime are appearing cool, take it away.

Alice: Yami Koibito doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kyo: She wishes it, but she only has the U.S soundtrack and the Japanese songs.

YK: Well onto the story, Chapter 5: Explanation, Fun, and Dueling?

Jou's P.O.V

I can't believe it, after all this time, we now know who sent us here, but the question is why?

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause, you see I wanted 2 people that were the descendants of Joey Wheeler and Seito Anubis they were my best friends, my best fighters and they were the best couple here."Atem said looking all gloomy as the conversation ended up into a sad subject.

Kaiba and I looked at each other for very few seconds, we suddenly realized that we were sitting next to each other and we both blushed at the close contact, but that didn't last long.

"Get away from me mutt, this is my seat!"Kaiba shouted looking away as he blushed a deep red, shoving me to the next seat after mine.

We then heard some laughter, we looked and saw the King laughing, it was then we sweatdropped at our antics as we both looked at each other and then at him."Just like Joey and Seito, they were like you guys, I wonder if you're the same as them, well we might find out later."Atem chuckled like he hasn't laughed in years. "Now I'll get down to business, first of all there's this kingdom in the east it's been our enemy since well "who knows when", and that's why we need you're help, my best friend Joey died a horrible death 2 months ago and my friend Seito is being mind controlled-."Atem said before he was interrupted.

"MALIK! or maybe it was MARIKU! Ahhh I don't know, they're both evil and crazy people and I hate mind-control they give me goose bumps!"I shouted thinking about when Malik mind controlled me to duel my best friend Yugi as I shuddered violently thinking about it.

"Why is that?"Atem asked me as I had a face that said: 'You don't wanna know.'

"I can answer that, the pup was mind controlled by this crazy guy named Malik Ishtar and he was forced to duel or battle his best friend Yuugi Mutou for his Slifer the Sky Dragon Card and his what's it called, Millennium Puzzle."Kaiba said smirking at me as he told the story.

"Well I hated that, but the best part of all on that day was my sister finally opening her eyes for the first time since her surgery and saved me from the waters of hell!"I said smiling remembering the time it happened.

"I guess Serenity's there too."Atem said as we looked up at him confused, our faces saying: 'Who?'.

"Who's Serenity?"We asked in unison as we both then glared at each other.

"Well she's Joey's sister, she died also during the battle, she was a healer and she was killed before her brother could reach her in time to save her 3 months ago, it was a sad moment that day."Atem said sadly his eyes dropping.

"Aw, that's sad, now I want to see Shizuka, uhh I bet the others are looking for us too."I said combing my hair with my hands worriedly.

"Wait, how do you know about the Millennium Items?" Atem showing us his Millennium Puzzle from his under his baby blue leather shirt.

"Aw man this dimension has those Egyptian things too, I need a break of Millennium Items, Egyptian things, Memories, ugh they're driving me nuts!"I shouted combing my hair speedily irritated about this whole Egyptian thing.

"Well then as I was saying that my friend has been mind-controlled by someone we don't know."Atem said as I was not surprised as he encountered things like that too back in Domino city with his friends.

"Great another guy who wants to rule the world."I said sarcastically my face showing it. 'Will this Egyptian thing ever end.'I thought to myself bored as I looked at my blonde locks of my blonde hair swaying in the wind. 

I was listening to what King Atem was explaining to us, but it was all too boring, I almost fell asleep for crying out loud, but I stayed awake cause moneybags here punched me in the stomach several times and that hurt! I was looking at the ceiling not listening to their talking as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cards. 'Guess they came with me when I was pulled down.'I thought looking at my scapegoat magic card smiling. 

It was then a bright blue glow came from it and then four different colored small scapegoats appeared happy and hugged me. 

"Um, well hi scapegoat nice to see you but can you onegai(please) get off me?"I asked the scapegoats feeling rather silly for asking them as I fell to the floor, the scapegoats tackled me into a hug.

"Gomen(Sorry), Master Jou."They replied which shocked me a whole lot since I didn't know Duel Monsters could talk, talk about virtual world.

"Where'd you get those scapegoat Jou?"Atem asked me as the scapegoats got off me and just sat on my head and shoulders.

"Well King Atem-."I said as he cut me off as I was about to finish my sentence.

"Just call me Yami."He said as he let me finish what I was saying.

"Well Yami, I have these cards," I showed him my Duel Monster's deck "They're Duel Monster cards and well we had a whole lot of adventures with these cards and Millennium Items."I said letting him look at my scapegoat card and the others in my deck.

"Master Jou?"The scapegoat asked me as I looked at them smiling.

"Just call me Jou and what is it?"I asked smiling wanting to do something fun really badly.

"Do you want to play with us?"The scapegoat asked me sweetly doing the puppy eyed look.

"Sure."I said as I finally had nothing boring to do, than listening to their boring crap about Egypt and other boring stuff.

"Now that is certainly Joey, he's bored with everything we lecture and doesn't pay attention, oh how I miss him so much."Yami laughed as I played tag with the scapegoats laughing as I chased them around.

"Tag you're it Kaiba heh heh!"I said tagging him as I played tag with the scapegoats thinking: 'It's time for Kaiba to have some fun.'

"You're going to get it mutt, nobody touches my clothes even if they are from here!"Kaiba shouted running after me while I was sticking my tongue at him as I teased him.

"Can't catch me!"I shouted smiling and laughing as Kaiba kept on chasing me around trying to tag me.

"Well take this mutt."Kaiba smiled as he tagged me on the back but not roughly, not that I thought he was going to tag me very harshly but it was surprising that he wouldn't.

"Aw man, you're going to get it now Kaiba!"I smiled as I heard Kaiba laugh while running. "You know this is what I'm talking about, having a day off from work and having a great day with your friends and Mokuba, you should take a day off sometime."I said running after him and tagging him smiling as I thought wishfully: 'I wish I could be Mokuba for a day so I can spend time with him.'

"Isn't that what I'm doing, having a day off without any work to do?"Kaiba asked smiling as I had a puzzled look on my face as I stopped running, my face showing I was off guard.

"Well yeah you are, wow I'm a teacher."I said as Kaiba tagged me playfully.

"Well then Mr. Jounouchi catch me if you can!"Kaiba laughed like a little kid running.

"Hey, you're acting like me and ugh me and my big mouth!"I said chasing after him.

Meanwhile in the east in the Kingdom of Kato

"Highness we have some news from the east."A servant said to his king bowing to him.

"That's good put it on the screen Seito."He said in his throne smiling evilly in his gold throne. 

"Okay sire!"Seito says as he turns on the screen with a click of a button.

"I wonder what the news is."He said wondering when the screen came on. 

# "You can't catch me!"Kaiba says as he runs a little bit faster than me as I tried to catch up with him as my face showed my determination.

"I'll get you right now!"I shouted as I tagged Kaiba loving the time we had right now.

"Why you get back here inu(dog)!"Kaiba shouted while I stuck my tongue at him again.

"Now you can't catch me!"I shouted as Kaiba and I smiled running around almost like we were little kids again. #

"This can't be he was killed and he- who are they!"He shouted angrily as he punched his throne.

"Sire they are Katsuya Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba and indications show that they are the descendants to Seito and Joey Wheeler."Seito replied to his master his dull eyes watched him.

"Hm, this maybe interesting let's watch and see what happens."Hesaid interested of what Kaiba and I would do next.

# "Woah, that was fun and I never saw you laugh like that Kaiba."I said smiling at him panting as I was out of breath.

"Well mutt I was just into your childish game."Kaiba said as I sighed angrily.

"Kaiba, do you want to settle this in a duel?"I asked trying to calm down from thinking he would change.

"Well mutt if you are so willingly to lose then okay I'm in."Kaiba replied to me as duel disks were strapped onto us appearing instantly as he finished saying that.

"Hey now that's what I'm talkin' about, you ready to lose Kaiba?"I smirked at him another chance at outwitting the world champion that he was in the past.

"Nope, I can't wait to see you lose pup, now let's start."Kaiba said as we put our decks into the card holder, 4000 lifepoints went on and the holographic things came.

"DUEL!"Kaiba and I said drawing our first cards and both of us looking confident.

"I play 1 card face down and a monster card face down, your turn pup." Kaiba said as he smirk at me while I ignored that smirk as my move came.

"Well then I put one card face down also and put Panther Warrior in atk. mode and I attack your monster card."I said as the Panther Warrior appeared and attack his monster card instantly.

"Sorry pup, but I play Trap Hole and your monsters history!"Kaiba said as my monster was sent to the graveyard. "Now I play Hitsomi Giant in atk. mode and attack your lifepoints, but that's not all, I now put my face down monster: Giant Germ in atk mode and atk your life points directly, not feeling so confident aren't you Katsuya?"Kaiba asked as my lifepoints dropped from 4000 to 1800. # 

"Well it seems they know how to duel, but with cards fascinating."Hesaid smiling forming a brilliant plan in his mind.

((Skipping ahead of the duel.))

# Kaiba: 2200 Jou: 1000

"Jou are you terrified, you should be cause I'm going to win with my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."Kaiba smirked as I had a nervous face.

"No I'm not Kaiba, you just wait I'm going to have a come back and defeat you."I said nervously as my last move came the suspense killing me in the inside. 'Come on heart of the cards, guide me.'I thought as I drew looking at it with a smile on my face. "Oh yeah jackpot baby, I play the magic card Raigeki, it allows me to destroy every monster on field, say goodbye to your Ultimate Dragon, now I sacrifice Swordsman of Landstar and Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon, now attack his life points Directly!"I shouted as Kaiba's lifepoints went from 2200 to 0. "Oh yeah who's the man!"I shouted gleefully. # 

"Interesting, they should be great pawns in my plan to rule the entire world."He said smiling evilly. 

"Sire should I go and spy on one of them?"Seito asked with his dull blue eyes watching it too.

"Sure, how about that blonde kid Jou?"He suggested to Seito smirking as he was sure his plan was fool proofed.

"Okay sire, I'll go right away."Seito replied leaving for the kingdom on his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Back to where Kaiba and I are

"Nice duel Kaiba."I said smiling at him as I shook his hand.

"Yeah it was, you're the only duelist besides Yugi to ever beat me Jounouchi."Kaiba said smiling shaking my hand.

"Hey just call me Jou, will ya?"I asked him ready for a friendship with the CEO.

"Okay then Jou, well it's already midnight, guess we'll call it a day right Jou?"Kaiba asked me as I blushed looking at his cerulean eyes that held a sparkle to them and his smile that he only used on Mokuba but he was now using with me.

"Y-y-yeah, we should."I said blushing and stuttering but not even knowing it as I looked at him the moonlight bouncing off on him.

'Wow, that pup looks cute when he's blushing.'Kaiba thought looking at me with the smile still plastered on his place. 

It was then that a boy that looked to be 12 years old with long black hair barged in as the two looked at each other.

"Big brother it's really you!"Mokie shouted happily hugging Kaiba.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Seito."Kaiba said as Mokuba looked at him with sad eyes tears starting to work its way to the pre-teens eyes.

"But you have to be you look like him and talk like him."Mokie said with tears in his eyes coming down his little face to his cheek.

"Man, this has been the weirdest day right Kaiba, Kaiba, hey that looks like Mokuba or how you say Mokie."I replied looking at Mokie happy to see his babysitter or his friend back.

"Joey?"Mokie asked hugging him wiping the tears into my blue silk shirt, I didn't mind at all it just felt like it was Shizuka not Mokuba that was next to me here.

"Well sorry kid, but name's not Joey it's Katsuya Jounouchi, but call me Jou if you want."Jou said smiling and hugging Mokie trying to cheer him up as best as he could. 

"But you really look like them and you talk like them, you can't be other people, you just can't be."Mokie said tears coming from his eyes looking at the teens that looked like the brother and his friend.

"Mokie isn't it past your bedtime?"Yami asked Mokie a hint of worry in his voice.

"I know but I heard voices that sounded that it was them and I decided to come here."Mokie replied smiling sadly to Yami crying as the two teens heard his soft sobs.

"Mokie we'll get you're brother back soon I promise."Yami said hugging Mokie trying to encourage him that his brother was going to come back.

"I miss him so much Yami, I want him back so bad."Mokie cried in Yami's baby blue leather shirt.

"Mokie we'll get him back no matter what, now will you please go back to bed?"Yami asked smiling Mokie trying to calm him down.

"Okay Yami, I'll see you in the morning and goodnight Jou and Seto."Mokie said wiping his remain tears off into his hands as he went to bed sadly.

"Damn I'm feeling so sad right now, I miss my sister."I cried in Kaiba's shirt feeling bad that Mokuba in this world had to survive without his brother.

'Aw he's just like a kawaii(cute) inu(dog) crying for his family, I can't believe he went through everything he has gone through.'Kaiba thought as he smiled at me.

'So they love each other, it's just like my prediction, I hope they have a good life like Seito and Joey, just thinking of them makes me cry.'Yami thought containing the tears that were threatening to fall to his cheeks.

When I realized that I was crying in Kaiba's shirt I backed away having a very crimson blush on me like Yuug was when he used to love Anzu Masaki, just thinking of her makes me sick to my stomach.

"I think I should go to bed, goodnight Yami and Kaiba."I said speedily, going to my room as my stomach just made a flip making me uncomfortable.

Kaiba's P.O.V

"Well I see that you like Jou, Kaiba."Yami said as I looked at him very nervous about the subject of the conversation.

"Well yeah, but please don't tell him, I don't think he'll like me back."I said nervously playing with my hands and my head hung low.

"I won't tell him, but you have to tell him soon you know."Yami said smiling at me, encouraging me to do so.

"I'm just, whenever I have the courage to tell him it all comes out in an insult, I-I just don't know what to do."I said as a stutter came out of my lips.

"Well Kaiba I suggest that you follow your heart and tell him how you feel."Yami said calming me down a little bit as my head looked up at him.

"I suppose you're right, but I'm just not ready to tell him yet, I mean how did Seito tell Joey?"I asked him wanting to know so he would have some advice.

"Well it was quite funny by how they expressed their feelings, but I'm not going to tell you cause I think something good will come if you didn't hear how they did it."Yami smiled. "But that's okay you have enough time to tell him."Yami added as he was about 10in. to the door. "I suggest that you go to sleep, so have a good night Kaiba and may sweet dreams be with you."Yami said as he opened the door and closed it. 

"Well that Pharaoh oh I mean king, oh forget it they both mean the same thing, is right I have enough time to express my love to the blonde inu(dog), well I guess I better go to sleep, I have a feeling there's going to be a big day for us tomorrow."I said as I felt someone's presence, near me. I looked behind me and saw no one but I thought I felt someone in the room for a minute.

A few seconds later I dismissed it as a ridiculous feeling, but there was someone watching me I know, but I didn't want to deal with it now so I opened up the door, didn't see anybody looking at me at the starry night sky window and walked silently to my room.

"So he loves the blonde pup, I bet it would break his heart if I go and take him away from him, well let's check on the blonde shall we." Seito said going to window to window to Jou's room with his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

To Be Continued  
  
Next Chapter: Jou's Dream, some action, and guitar lessons?  
  
A fantasy dream, a nightmare, woah someone that looks like Jou Kaiba. Ramen noodles yummy, guitar lessons, sleep singing? Wow the king is learning guitar.

YK: Well there's another chapter you guys!

Bakura and Malik:appear 10 reviews come on you can do better than that!shows daggersWe'll rip you to shreds if you don't review more and then we'll rip all the characters in this story and first being you Jou.

Jou: Why am I the first one?

Bakura and Malik: Because you are a baka!

Jou: I'm not a baka!

Bakura Malik:points daggers at his neck

Jou: Help!

YK: Oh no they're back, come on people review if you don't want this story to go off line permanently!

Jou: AND SAVE ME!!!!!!!

YK: Well gtg gotta write the other chaps.runs to her house   
  
Jou: HELP!!!


	6. Jou’s dream, some action, and guitar les...

YK: I'm back!_looks to Malik Bakura are playing cards_

Bakura: I play _looks to his cards_ 4aces _puts the unknown cards to a 22 card pile as he had a smirked_

Malik:_smiles_Bullshit!

Bakura:_face drained_Shit why you!_picks up all the cards as he heard Malik laughing_

Malik: I'm 8 cards till I win this game while you well I think you have a 32 card pile up._laughs while Bakura growls_

YK: What did I tell you about playing 'Bullshit'?

Bakura: Um let's see, you said we could play it quietly.

Malik: Yup you clearly said that._looks at his cards_I play 3 twos.

Bakura Malik: Oh yeah reviewers, thank you for your reviews, oh but we have someone to chase and I think you know who you are megaotaku.evil smile__

Malik: Let's postpone our 'Bullshit' game okay Bakura?_evil smile_

Bakura: Yeah okay._evil snickers_

Malik and Bakura:_start walking away from the table and going to who knows where_

YK:_begins to clean up picking up one card until_

Bakura and Malik: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE CARDS OR WE'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOWS!

YK: Okay then._walks to where Seto and Jou are in a different room_

Seto: Hey little pup, wanna play 'who gets to play kiss the CEO'?

Jou: Yeah!_cheers_

Seto: Well then let's see who should I kiss._sees Jou with stars in his eyes and smilesI pick you puppy._

Jou: Yeah!!!!!!

Jou Seto:_Their faces closer only inches away, a minute later they shared a soft kiss_

YK:_closes door softy_How did they get together?

Yami and Yuugi: Jou confessed.

Ryou: Now they're permanent lovers.

YK: Cool, so who wants to do the disclaimer.

Takuya and Koji from the anime Digimon:_appear_We'll do it!__

YK: Cool people from different animes are coming here, I feel so loved, okay Takuya and Koji go for it!

Takuya: Yami Koibito doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Koji: She wishes it, but she only has the U.S soundtrack and the Japanese songs.

YK: Thank you Koji and Takuya, now on with the story!

Review replies:

Freewater: You thought it was heartbreaking thank you I was sad when I made the chapter so yeah and thank you for reviewing.

Youko-moon: I know I make Seto ooc(out of character) but he's very hard to you know make him in stories.

Megaotaku: Thanks for being a loyal reviewer and don't worry Jou-chan's fine.

Kumori Sakusha Formerly Saelbu: Thanks reviewing I just love your

Love Transcending Through Time, it is so cool.

****

**Chapter 6: Jou's dream, some action, and guitar lessons?**

_**Jou's P.O.V**_

I was in dream land by the time I hit the pillows, I was dreaming, dreaming about being a knight and saving everyone from evil."Oh yeah go Sir Jou, thanks for saving us!"A man shouted cheering as a parade was going on with me in the starting float!

"Thank ya lovin' people of Domino I swear to protect this city just like Batman and Robin."I said heroically. It was then another dream came like a flash of light, I was not there instead there wasKaiba and what looked like me coming inside a normal house.

"Hi honey, welcome home."Kaiba said hugging what looked to be me smiling.

"That's good to hear Seto-chan."The cloned me said hugging Kaiba back with love.

"Did I say Seto-chan, ugh this a nightmare I swear!"I shouted but the two didn't hear me screaming and jumping around.

"How was your day inu(pup)?"Kaiba asked kissing the cloned me on the cheek as the cloned me blushed.

"Seto don't ever call me that again understood!"The cloned me shouted at him growling.

"But it sits you perfectly my beautiful inu."Kaiba said lovingly which made me sick and feel great at the same time.

"Ahhhh, it's a nightmare I tell ya, a nightmare!"I shouted panicking and running around in circles.

"Well my day was fine how about you."The cloned me asked Kaiba moving closer to him with their faces almost touching.

_**Meanwhile......**_

"jou, Jou, JOU, Jounouchi, Katsuya, Katsuya Jounouchi wake up!!!!"Someone shouted with blonde hair with honey-brown eyes with gray knight's clothing on shouted loudly.

_**Back in dreamland**_

"Well everything was great, but we're getting married."Kaiba shouted kissing the cloned me in the lips loving every moment.

"AHHHH!!!!"I shouted surprised, shocked, and great at the same time.

_**Back to......**_

"OKAY THAT'S IT! LIGHTNING SHOCK!"Someone shouted as rain clouds gathered in the room as lightning struck poor me in the ass.

"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!(ow)"I shouted running around in circles to shake the feeling away off in chibi style. "That hurt, but thank the heavens for that dream has just ended whoopie no more kissin' and no more marriage, but that guy looked a lot like 20 years old, and what if, that's me 4 years later?"I asked myself pondering.

"I see you're finally awake Jou."That someone said putting his hand on me as I shuddered.

"I swear I didn't declare marriage with that teme(bastard) Kaiba and I don't like him."I said panicky raising my hands up like I was going to be arrested.

"Whoa hold on dere' buddy, I'm not a police guy or what you call authorities."the guy said as I turned away and gasped very loudly.

"It can't be, JOEY WHEELER!"I shouted surprisingly.

"Well guess ol' Yami told you about me."Joey said smiling standing in front of Jou all proud.

"Why or how or what are ya doin' here?"I asked surprised asking a lot questions at the same time.

"Well I came to warn you that this battle is going to be dangerous and serious, also someone is also watching you from the darkness."Joey replied looking serious not like the blonde in front of him.

"How serious?"I asked my face all looking intrigued about the subject.

"Well I'm talkin' life-death serious Jou!"Joey shouted at me as I was 'okay, okay I get it' kind of look.

"Are ya like my Yami or somethin'?"I asked as Joey got a questioning look on his face.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"Joey answered my question with another question.

"Aw forget it you wouldn't understand me anyway."I replied as Joey touched my shoulder smiling brightly.

"Well Jou, it's nice ta see my reincarnation or whatever ya called it and well good luck!"Joey said as he pulled away his arm away from my shoulder, waved goodbye and disappeared. I suddenly felt something enter me it was like vibrations of a drum, but it felt more like a drink of water going through my digestive system, it was kinda freaky and then I woke up blinking.

"Okay then, was that a dream or was that real?"I asked myself as I looked up at the ceiling. I saw it was already morning, the sunshine was beating on my blonde hair and face. It was a beautiful day, but after that dream about Kaiba and I and Joey, well I got the feeling it wasn't going to be a very good day at all.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 5:30a.m and I was shocked as hell. "Woah, I woke up in the middle of five thirty and I'm wide awake what a surprise."I said to myself going into a kitchen with my duffle bag. I looked through it and thought: 'Which one should I cook.' I then realized it was in front of my face all along. "And the winnin' food ticket is RAMEN NOODLES!"I shouted but not that loud so the others that are sleeping could hear me.

"So the boy's a cook too how interesting."Seito said still spying on me while cooking Ramen.

"Aint' no Mountain high enough na na na na na na, Okay I forgot how to sing this song so Aint no lovin' night enough cause your lover is not there."I sang as Seito watched me smirking as I danced singing a song I hardly remembered.

"I better surprise him, so I'll try and act like that Kaiba he's always picking around with."Seito said smirking going through the window.

"Okay, let's see a pinch of salt pepper and now mix it and Subarashii(magnificent)."I said taking a sip of it feeling very calm and joyful.

It was then I felt someone's presence in the room. I took to my fighting stance and got well a sharp knife that I found laying near the sink and was prepared for anything, but not for this. "Hey pup."Seito said acting like Seto as he came out of the shadows.

"Kaiba, by any chance you haven't heard anything didya?"I nervously asked blushing hoping he didn't.

"No I haven't why Jou?"Seito replied smiling the Kaiba-like smile he uses on Mokuba.

"Phew nothin' just nothin', oh want some soup it's good."I said with a bright smile as I another sip of it just to see if it was perfect.

"Sure and pup?"Seito asked me as I was getting a plate of Ramen for him.

"Yeah Kaiba?"I asked curiously not looking back to him.

"I can't believe I overslept for a good 45 min.!"I heard Kaiba shout angrily. "Huh, hey who are you?"I heard Kaiba ask getting into his fighting stance. I looked behind me and saw not one but two Kaiba's.

"Okay this is definitely the first sign of this not being a good day."I said as I put the plate down and watched the two fight.

_**Kaiba's P.O.V**_

Who does this guy think he is pretending to be me, wait this must be that brainwashed Seito.

"So Seito back from that kingdom?"I asked as he gasped while I smirked.

"How do you know my name?"Seito asked as he got into his fighting stance which was the same as Kaiba's.

"So he's Seito, wow, he looks just like you Kaiba."Jou said inspecting us from where he was standing.

"Well mutt looks aren't everything."I said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Well then I'll just go back to my room then and just do somethin'."Jou said as he was about to go out of the kitchen to go to my room but.....

"Not so fast Katsuya Jounouchi, I'll be taking you as a hostage."Seito said as he went in front of Jou so he wouldn't get out.

"That doesn't scare me."Jou said as he ran to get his duffle bag, to get his guitar.

'Nice plan pup, you plan to play the guitar so loud that he would hit the ground unconscious, very good.'I thought as I saw him get to his duffle bag, but then I saw Seito chanting or something. "Jou watch out, he's planning to do a spell if you don't stop him!"I shouted as he looked at me. It was too late a lightning bolt came out of no where and hit poor Jou on the back, it was then he fainted, but Seito picked him up.

"Well nice see you Seto."Seito said as he was about to leave with Jou limply in his arms.

"Not so fast!"I shouted as he looked at me wide eyed when I got the guitar from the duffle bag. "Prepare to witness a sound that would go on for history."I said as I then played hard and loud making him cover his ears and letting go of Jou.

_**Two hours later**_

It was now two hours later and he was still trying not to fall. I knew the whole kingdom was there cause I heard a big commotion coming from my left. I smirked, it was the first time I had a big audience hearing me play, but as twenty-three minutes went by he finally fell to the ground by the sound of Jou's guitar.

"Itai(ow), I guess those guitar lessons were useful after all never thought it would save Jou."I said trying to lift my arms. As I tried to pick up my arms, a sharp pain emerged from them and I dropped them. I also tried to pick myself up but that didn't work out well, I almost hit my head on the hard cement block floor but I was in the arms of Yami. "Thanks Yami, guess my arms are sore from what happened there, I mean it's been two hours and twenty-three minutes from playing the guitar, itai(ow.)."I said wincing as I tried to lift my arms up.

"Well you better heal those arms of yours, they're getting pretty red."Yami said giving me a helping hand for standing up.

"Visha, will you heal Kaiba's arms please?"Yami asked the green eyed silver haired girl healer named Visha that walked to his side.

"Oh sure Yami, first give me your arms please Mr. Kaiba."Visha instructed me as I had a little problem though.

"Well I can't really move them right now so Yami a little help please?"I asked really wanting someone to help me.

"Oh sure Kaiba."Yami said smiling as he lifted my arms to let Visha healed them.

"Thank you, now here we go."Visha smiled as she healed my arms with white, bright sparkling light.

"Wow I can move my arms again, thanks Visha."I said beginning to stretch a bit as I stood up.

"You're welcome Mr. Kaiba."She said as I had a face that said: 'Oh yeah I can move my arms again.'

"Oh, Jou."I said running to where Jou was laying on the floor. I gasped as I saw the back of my beautiful inu(pup), yup I have finally gave into my inner feelings for Katsuya Jounouchi, wanting to become a friend to boyfriend to him. "Oh no Jou."I said as I looked at his back. Jou's back was a mess, there was dried and fresh blood still on his back and you could see the spot where the lightning hit him and that isn't pretty.

"Um, Visha we have another problem, but you need to close your eyes to heal it."Yami said looking horrified at the boys back also seeing what the lighting attack did to him.

"Okay I won't look and I'll heal him."Visha said as she put one hand on her eyes and began to do a healing spell on Jou. "That should do it, was it that bad you're highness?"Visha asked him with her curious eyes as she removed her hand from her eyes.

"Yup it was and it really horrified me out."Yami said recalling the wound and shivered.

"Well let's get the pup to his room and let him sleep okay?"I asked as I got Jou into my arms thinking: 'Wow he's light'.

"Yup, let's get him to bed and while we're at it a drink hot cocoa to wake us up since it's 7:30 in the morning."Yami said as we went into the pup's room and stayed there. We had hot cocoa and some of the Ramen Jou cooked, they were pretty good, so good that I had three bowls of them he should be a cook after all his food is delicious.

It was an hour after that little fight occurred and Yami and I were talking about things, like what am I in the future and I asked him what I was here and I was pretty shocked to see I was a high priest here too.

"Hey Kaiba, how did you play that guitar?"Yami asked as he pointed to Jou's red flying V that I brought up from the kitchen.

"Oh well you have to put your fingers in a position and play like this."I said playing a short melody that was from a song I heard on the radio a few weeks ago while coming home from work.

"Hey could I try?"Yami asked as he used his powers to get a blue flying V on his lap.

"Okay, first put your fingers in this position and play, here's a pretty easy tune, so let's see how you do it."I said playing the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle little star'.

_**An hour later**_

"Okay here's one song that's cool to play."I said showing Yami how to play the song: 'Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo'(Even If Tomorrow Dies). As soon as Yami played the first note, we heard some singing, but kept on playing it with the singing.

"_Call my name_

_Dareka Ga Yobu Koe_

_Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi_

_Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soko Ni Hikari O Sasu_

_Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama_

_Konna Ai Wa Ichinichijuu_

_Asa Ga Otozureru No O Matsu Dake_

_Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo_

_Koko Kara Nigedasanai_

_Tsukareta Karada O Iyasu_

_Kimi No Hohoemi Yo."_

We looked behind us to see Jou, sleep talking or sleep singing is more like it."Well the pup seems to know that song."Kaiba said as Yami looked at me with a questioned look as I smiled.

"What's this language, he's singing in?"Yami asked me with curious eyes not understanding it.

"Well it's Japanese, that's why I keep saying inu(dog) to Jou all the time, he really doesn't like to be called dog, but it's funny."I said chuckling remembering the times they used to fight.

"YA THINK IT'S FUNNY TO BE CALLED DOG EVERYDAY FROM YOU I THINK NOT!"I heard someone shout angrily punching me on the head not hard but it hurt. I turned to see an angry Jou, I guess he woke up to my chuckling.

"Itai(ow), i-Jou I thought you were out cold."I said acting all innocent like he does sometimes when things go wrong, but it didn't work.

"Don't try to be innocent with me, ugh, cause of you I didn't have time to react!"Jou shouted with an angry face ready to attack me like a charging dog ready to bite your head off.

Just then a knight that was wounded but not badly came barging in on our happy moment."Sire, the kingdom of Kato are attacking and half our men have been injured and 10 has been killed, what should we do?"the knight said nervously bleeding from the battle.

"Well I think we should-."Yami said as he was interrupted by someone.

_**To Be Continued**  
  
**Next Chapter: Attacks, Surprises, and Confession?**_**  
  
_"Hey you sounded like me Kaiba, big surprise."Jou said laughing as Kaiba looked at Jou with such angry eyes._**

**_"JOU, do you think it's funny for a dog like you to insult me Mr. Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp, do you!"Kaiba shouted at Jou as he held a calm face._**

**_"Well then, if it makes ya happy then I'll just say it right now: I LOVE YOU!"Jou shouted not realizing that he said those three words that would change the life between the CEO and him._**

Yami: I finally learned guitar cool!

Yugi: Um Yami that was the other Yami.

Yami: Aw man, Damn it!

Yugi: Yami! _pinches him_

Yami: Gomen Aibou!

YK: So are the two still at it.

Yami Yuugi:_look inside the door which held the CEO and puppy_Yup!

YK: Cool, okay so what do you wanna do?

Bakura and Malik:_walks back smiling licking the blood off their knives_That will teach that dog of hers to bark at us. Now let's continue our game: 'Bullshit'

YK: Hey I know what we can do we can play 'bullshit'

Everyone not including Seto and Jou:_look at her with wide eyes_

YK: What?

Yami: You just swore.

YK: So, it's the name of the game Yami. Could we play with you Bakura, Malik?_uses puppy eyes_

Malik Bakura:_gasps_It's the weapon no!!! Okay you can play.

YK: Cool I'll shuffle._shuffles the cards gives Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura 6 cards_Well time to review people, please review?_uses puppy eyes_Well goodbye and the next chapter will be up soon I promise. I go first, I play 4 aces! Oh yeah 'Bullshit' is a real card game but only like a few know how to play it I think, I've just started 2 weeks ago when I went to Yosemite with my friends and they taught me how to play. I'm just a beginner like my friend Corrine(nickname: Inu-chan)and so yeah, bye! See you soon!


	7. Attacks, Surprises, and Confession?

YK: I'm back again, wow I'm updating, it's only been a week and I'm updating.

Jou: cool! Do I get a major role in this chapter.

Kaiba: Duh pup.

Jou: Oh.

Kaiba: _whispers into Jou's ear, making him blush_

Jou: _blushing _We'll be going now. _smiles and runs to the Kaiba mansion to do who knows what._

YK: _sweatdrop _Well I guess I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did though but Kazuki Takahashi is the owner of it. Well onto the story.

/Jou to Joey/ and #Joey to Jou#

**Chapter 7: ****Attacks, Surprises, and Confession?****__**

**_Jou's P.O.V_**

"Hey I think we should handle this, since we've had experience in dueling."I said as everyone looked at me very confused. "Ya know we were stuck in this game world thing, so we had some experience."

"Are you sure Jou?"Yami asked me very nervous about this situation.

"Kitto!"I shouted as Yami and the knight gave me questioned looks on their faces.

"That's 'Absolutely' or 'For sure' in Japanese."Kaiba said as everyone was relieved to know what that meant.

"Well then I guess, you can go and try not to get hurt okay?"Yami asked us, as we both smiled.

"Oh yeah, we're going to kick some ass!"I shouted as Kaiba punched me. "Itai(ow), oops I mean butt, in battle!"I shouted again hoping Kaiba wouldn't punch me again as I braced myself and it worked.

"See ya Yami!"I shouted as we headed outside. I gasped as we walked outside of the kingdom there had to be more than one million Duel Monsters here and I was guessing the Blue Eyes was the leader.

"You ready pup?"Kaiba asked smiling at me which made me blush.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go kick some Monsters butt!"I shouted cheerfully as I pulled out my cards.

"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"Kaiba shouted as he held the card up to the sky and a blue light came from his card and the Blue Eyes White Dragon came from the Heavens.

"I summon the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"I shouted as I did the same thing as Kaiba did but with the Metalmorph(YK: Is this the right spelling?) magic card beside my Red Eyes. A red light came from my cards like the scapegoats and out came the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!

"White Lightning!"Kaiba shouted as his Blue Eyes wiped out about maybe a thousand of them with one blast.

"Flash Flare Blast!"I shouted as my monster wiped our about two thousand with one blast also.

It took us about 2 hours until we were up with their dangerous leader.

"As much as I like this Blue Eyes, we have to destroy it."Kaiba said feeling guilty about to destroy his favorite monster.

"Well we have to for the protection of the city."I said to Kaiba saying there isn't much of a choice.

#Jou can you hear me?#It was Joey.

/Yeah, Joey?/

#There is another way to not destroy this monster, it's still very loyal to Seito, but it chooses to be with you Jou.#

/Why me?/

#Cause you have the power of good and the Blue Eyes wants to be with an honest and noble master, now say the words: _Blue Eyes return to your masters side _and the blue eyes will become yours and it will obey you.#

/Wow, well okay./

#Good luck Jou.#

"Well, ano(um.), Blue Eyes return to your masters side!"I shouted as the Blue Eyes was surrounded by red light and disappeared.

"Hey Jou what happened to the Blue Eyes?"Kaiba asked me surprised at what I did. I then saw a bright red glow in my pocket and pulled a card up, we both gasped: "The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Jou, demo(but) how?"Kaiba asked surprised looking at the Blue Eyes in my hand.

"I don't really know."Jou said looking at his hand with the Blue Eyes surprised as hell.

******_In the kingdom of Kato_**

"Ah, so the kid has the same powers as Joey eh, well I better capture him then, and make him my slave just like what I did to Seito."**He** laughed evilly.

******_Back inside the castle_**

"Oh yeah we kicked their ass' hard man, that wasn't even a warm up, I wonder if they're to send anymore for us to wipe the floor with."I said smiling cheerfully.

"For once you're right, we need more competition."Kaiba said to me with a smile, but the smile of how he smiles at his brother Mokuba.

'Woah, Kaiba smiling at me, man I got to be dreaming, ow, nope it's not, it's like a dream come true, wait I'm falling for my rival, woah that's wack!'I thought to myself surprisingly.

It was then a red light showed and the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but in mini size appeared and flew straight to me. "Uh, hi, ano(um) how's it going heh heh?"I chuckled nervously as the Blue Eyes was close to my face.

"Hey don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you I'm just here cause I really want to get to know you Jou."The dragon said to me with a smile.

"Oh, well okay."I said touching his scales which was very real.

"Jou, where did you get the Red Eyes Metal Dragon card?"Kaiba asked me with curious eyes of his.

"Well I got a metalmorph magic card combined it with my Red Eyes and then there you go presto it's the Red Eyes Metal Dragon."I replied like I was a cook giving a recipe to a friend.

It was then that Blue Eyes licked me making me laugh, Kaiba looked at me with a questioned look on his face. "That tickles Blue, mind if I call you Blue?"I asked him while laughing as he licked me again.

"Sure that's a good name and Jou watch out for that-."Blue said as I bumped into a wall.

"Itai(ow), why do I always bump into walls when I'm running or walking why?"I questioned no one in particular while rubbing my sore head.

While we walked we heard someone and went to that room, turns out it was Seito already up hugging a very happy Mokie. "Big brother I missed you, I'm so happy."Mokie cried as he hugged his brother tightly smiling.

"I missed you too Mokie, I'm sorry about what happened out there."Seito said he too hugging Mokie tightly as I began to sniffle.

"Kawaii(cute), ni(two) oni-chans(brothers) hugging, now I miss Shizuka."I cried in Kaiba's shirt, which I didn't notice.

"Hai sou-desu(Yeah it is) to, Jou you're making my shirt wet."Kaiba said as I noticed and blushed.

"Oops ,hontou-ni(really) gomen nasai(sorry)."I quickly said not looking up at him as I blushed a harder red.

"Shinpaishinaide(that's okay), I'll just get another one from my room later."Kaiba said as he squeezed his shirts as the water from my tears fell to the ground.

"Jou and Kaiba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Blue shouted making us both blush and lung out on him.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"We both shouted in unison with angry faces but full of blushes scaring poor ol' blue to his wits and flew to exploring the castle as we heard laughing behind us.

We looked at Seito and Mokuba laughing and our blushes became very, very red from embarrassment."You guys are very funny."Mokie said laughing his head off smiling.

"Well, uh, thank you very much folks."I said nervously laughing as I walked.

"Jou, watch out for that-."Kaiba said as I again walked into a wall.

"ITAI(OW)! KUSO(SHIT), WAKARI-MASEN(I DON'T UNDERSTAND), WHY, I'M STUCK WITH THIS CURSED BUMPING INTO WALLS THING WHY!!!!"I shouted angrily at the wall trying to kick it but to no prevail I hurt my foot and was hopping around the room while Mokie and Seito both laughed their ass off.

"Calm down Jou."Kaiba said trying to not let me hop around and kick the wall again.

"Ahhhhh!"I shouted suddenly which caused Kaiba to be concerned about me.

"Nani(what), what is it Jou?"Kaiba asked me worriedly.

"I just remembered we have a Math test on Monday and I need to study."I replied as Kaiba fell which cause me to be clueless.

"You screamed for that, it's Sunday right now and school starts tomorrow baka(idiot), so we're not going to take that test tomorrow."Kaiba said as I cheered happily jumping cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, no more takin' that math test oh yeah!"I cheered happily still jumping.

"But we have to take it when we come back you know."Kaiba replied as I acquired a sad face.

"You just had to ruin my moment didn't ya?"I said as my head hung low as Seito and Mokuba laughed at my antics.

"Well it's true, we have to take it when we come back from our little test or mission here."Kaiba said as I still had a sad face on as.

"I wish I was back in Domino, oh I just remembered I wonder how the guys are doin' and is the storm gone?"I asked myself wondering what happened.

******_Back in Domino_** (They finally get to come back from their little vacation.)

"Jou, Kaiba where are you!"Yugi shouted through the winds that still haven't gone yet.

"Yugi we have to go inside its too dangerous for us to be outside in the harsh weather!"Honda shouted to Yugi as he still searched for his rival and best friend.

"But what if Jou and Kaiba are hurt I want to help!"Yugi cried as he stopped.

"They're fine, let's go back inside it's cold and it's windy!"Honda shouted as the winds got more treacherous.

"Okay, but after the winds slow down, we keep looking understood?"Yugi asked his team of searchers.

"Alright let's get in already!"Everyone shouted to Yugi as they all ran back to the Turtle Game Shop.

**_Back at our Headquarters_**

"I can't believe I said that, just leave me alone!"I shouted storming out of the room after that outburst.

"Jou wait, uh, I bet this is the day, Yami was telling me about."Kaiba said as he and the two others, Mokie and Seito ran out of the room, but Seito and Mokie went the other way to get Yami and the whole kingdom to see this.

Now I got you all confused right? Well then let's recap. Okay so after I thought of what happened to my best buddies back home, a huge or wait I think it was a little argument, that got the emotional part of me to come out. "Hey pup, do you think that friend of yours could get us out of here?"Kaiba asked me as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe, ya ever wonder if Mokuba would do too?"I asked as Kaiba grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"I know Mokuba, he's the only family I got, and he would do anything too save me!"Kaiba shouted at me growling.

"Hey you sounded like me Kaiba, big surprise."I said laughing as Kaiba looked at me with such angry eyes.

"JOU, do you think it's funny for a dog like you to insult me Mr. Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp, do you!"He shouted at me as I had calm face.

"Well then, if it makes ya happy then I'll just say it right now: I LOVE YOU!"I shouted not realizing that I said those three words that would change the life between the CEO and I.

Well now you know what happened between us and I know you think I'm stupid, but hey the past is the past you can never change it, now let's get back to the story shall we?

I ran through the corridors of the castle crying, but I didn't know why, it was then I ran up to the roof and cried there not knowing why. "Jou are you all right?"Kaiba said as he came to the rooftop standing next to me.

"Leave me alone."I said not looking up at my bishonen.

"Jou I just, ugh, why is this always hard, okay Jou I well, um I'm trying to say is that I love you and well this has been the hardest day for me."Kaiba said as I looked up with a tear stained face.

"Ya do?"I asked as Kaiba smiled at me nodding.

"Yes I do, my little inu(pup)."Kaiba said caressing my cheek.

"Kaiba?"I asked blushing a deep shade of red.

"Hai(Yeah)?"He asked his hand still on my cheek.

"Do ya hate me?"I asked sadly sniffling.

"No I don't, I would never hate you my inu(pup)."Kaiba said to me with his warmest smile possible trying to cheer me up.

"Well, I love you too Kaiba."I said smiling as I hugged my newfound koibito(lover).

It was then that we blushed as our faces became inches apart. We looked into the others eyes lovingly wanting for our first kiss. Our faces then became centimeters apart as the seconds gone by, the suspense was killing us and lust filling in our eyes, but it was well worth it as we then shared a beautiful, lovingly, happily, sparkling kiss. It felt a very long time, even three years when we broke apart.

We then heard some cheering in the background as we looked behind us. "Yay, Jou and Kaiba!"Mokie shouted jumping cheerfully.

"Way to go!"Seito shouted smiling at the new found couple.

"Great job Kaiba and Jou!"Yami shouted at us as he too was cheering. We both blushed a bright crimson red as we saw everyone cheering like it was a parade or a sports game.

"Heh heh, hi everybody!"I said laughing really embarrassedly, still having a crimson blush on my face.

"Well now we have ourselves a new couple here."Yami said walking up to us smiling.

"Man I wonder what Yuug and the others would think about us being together?"I sighed thinking of the possible ways. One: they would gasp and shout, two: would scream and shout, three: leave me alone with my koi(love), and four: hm, maybe just accepting us as a couple like Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Mariku, and Yugi and Yami.

"Well pup if we'll ever go back then we'll see what happens."Kaiba said thinking about it too.

"Yup, we'll see!"I said smiling brightly.

"Hey let's have a party!"Mokie shouted as everyone agreed by cheering.

"Hey that's a great idea let's have a party celebrating our two new lovers, Katsuya Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba!"Yami shouted as they all still cheered.

"YEAH LET'S PARTY!"Everyone on the roof except for me and Kaiba shouted cheerfully.

"Aw shucks ya shouldn't have."I said embarrassed with a very beet red face.

"Hey, we want you celebrate your newfound love to each other."Yami said to us as we were hugging each other.

"Well if Seto would join me, then I would party."I said looking up at Kaiba with my puppy dog eyed look.

"Alright, let's go party."Kaiba said smiling at me.

"Then it's settled, LET'S GO PARTY!"I shouted as I put a fist in the air.

We partied for like the whole day, there was dancing, video games, hey I was just joking, food, yum, and well lot's of hugging and kissing, well from me and Seto. It was a great night and day, I didn't want it to end, but well the night had to end, but it was the perfect night of all time for me and that is the honest, honest truth, scouts honor, well if I was a scout well yeah.

******_In the kingdom of Kato _**

"This Jou would be a very useful person when I get to him, now who should I summon to capture this boy, hmm, ah, let's give the Dark Magician a try."**He** snickered as a black light came from his Millennium Rod.

"What would you want me to do master?"The Dark Magician asked as he bowed to **him**.

"Go get Katsuya Jounouchi and bring him to me."**He** ordered his faithful magician.

"Yes, sire I shall not fail you."The Dark Magician said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter: Trouble?!**

**"The words are changing, "......then Katsuya Jounouchi was brainwashed in the heaps of a deep battle between the Kato and Atem kingdoms to face his lover with a brainwashed brain that its mission was to kill his lover off, but couldn't and died sorrowful death."Kaiba read with a look of surprise plastered in his face.**

YK: So how was that chap everyone.

Yuugi: We're back in the story yeah!_ cheers_

Jou: Well it was only for moment Yuug.

Yuugi: _pouts_ Aw man.

YK: Don't worry Yuugi, I have another chapter that has you and the gang.

Yuugi: Yahoo!!!

Jou: Anybody yahoo?

A stranger: Yahoooooooo!!

YK: Let me guess the yahoo commercial.

Jou: Yup.

YK:_looks at the time _Yikes!! It's already 8:00 wow, well gotta go see ya next time!!

Bakura: _appears_ Don't forget to read and review too or else. _shows dagger to everyone with fresh blood_**.**


	8. Trouble!

YK: Hey I'm back!

Jou: _reads the chapter before anyone does_ WHY!!!!!!!

YK: Now Jou don't spoil it for everyone.

Kaiba: _snatches the chapter from Jou_ NO!!!!!!

YK: Uh you too Kaiba.

Yami:_ sweatdrop_

Yuugi: _sweatdrop_ Will we be in this chapter?

YK: Let's see. _snatches the chapter from the two lovebirds_ uh, nope.

Yuugi: Damn!

Everyone: _looks at Yuugi with surprised faces_

Yuugi: Sorry, must have been the 3 bags of sugar I ate.

Bakura: _comes in the room_ That's why I couldn't find them, you sugar thief! _starts to chase Yuugi_

Yami: _tries to keep up with the two_ Hey don't dare you touch a hair on my aibou!

YK: _sweatdrop _Well then since everyone is well doing something else I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Eyes" by: Yuichi Ikusawa, if I did I'd be a very rich middle school teen living in a beautiful mansion . Now on with the story on Seto Kaiba's Point of View.

**_Chapter 8: Trouble?!_**

**_Kaiba's P.O.V_**

Four and ½ weeks later from the party and from the attack of Kato.......

"Wasn't a really nice night?"I asked my new lover kissing him on the cheek while we laid side by side on his bed.

"Yeah it really was, I just can't believe that after all this time we didn't even fight well there was a couple of times but not like at Domino."Jou replied looking up at the ceiling of his room letting me kiss his neck.

"Yup, hey I guess nobody won our little bet right Jou?"I asked hugging him as he giggled at the touch.

"Yeah even though it's only been like 4 and a half weeks since our arrival here,(A/N: Time sure flies right?) well I guess we both lost the bet."Jou said hugging me back. Then suddenly we heard a loud beeping noise and jumped, but it was then we noticed it was my watch beeping 12:00 in bold letters.

"Man that scared me ya know."Jou said panting and laying on his bed all cutely.

"I know it did, well I guess I should go, don't want to be grouchy in the morning."I chuckled as I turned to the door when Jou tugged on my shirt.

"Wait, can I play the song I'm working on right now?"Jou asked me as I turned to look at his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no not the puppy dog pout(A/N: It's a Kim Possible moment.)."I said shielding my eyes from the pout.

"Huh, oh does Mokuba do 'dis to ya all the time?"Jou asked me with his beautiful grin of his.

"Well most of the time he does, I can't believe you know that weapon."I said as we both laughed about it.

"Well I got it from my sister, when we were little she always used to do that face to make me stay and keep her company when I didn't want too."Jou laughed while putting his hand brushing his messy blonde hair.

"Well I guess that's what we big brothers get for having a little sister and a brother."I said as I sat down on the bed again. "So what is the song you're working on?"I asked changing the subject.

"It's a little something I put together 4 weeks ago, when we were dueling, I ran off blushing and went to my room very bored, so then I decided to create another song."Jou said to me as he got his guitar from under his bed.

On the other side of the door two eavesdroppers were listening to our conversation. "Hey I want to listen."Mokie said to his big brother with the puppy dog pout on his face.

"Then listen Mokie."Seito smiled ruffling his little brothers hair and putting his little brother gently to the wall to hear us talking.

"Thank you big brother."Mokie smiled at Seito happy to have him back as his big brother.

"You're welcome Mokie."Seito smiled lovingly, then went back to listening in.

"Okay Seto tell me what ya think okay?"Jou asked me tuning the guitar up himself as I sat on the bed.

"Sure I just hope it's a good song."I said as I heard my pup growl which made me chuckle.

"Oh Seto-chan stop it with the insults."The pup whined at me pouting.

"Sorry Jou."I said stifling another fit of laughter which I was holding.

"Okay here goes."Jou said as he began his melody and the song.

**Eye's (The short version)**

**By: Yuichi Ikusawa**

**Ima No Bokutachi Ni Chizunante Iranai**

**Yami O Kirisaita Kiboutake Konoteni**

**Go-Ru O Kimezu Tadayume E Fumidashiteiku**

**Eye's Kanjiru Mamani Kimi No Me Ga Mitsukerusa**

**Oh! Eye's Negatta Monoga**

**Tamashii O Furuwaseru Duel Nara.**

After the song finished we heard clapping outside our door which to me someone has been eavesdropping. "I guess whoever is at that door likes my song."Jou said as he laughed.

"Well pup you make great songs especially that "Lonely Boy" song it was great, in fact it's my favorite song yet from you."I said as Jou gasped surprised.

"You heard me, back there?"Jou asked shock written all over his surprised face.

"Yup, it was a good song."I said smiling as Jou was at a loss of words or the word speechless.

"So ya really liked it?"Jou asked me as I nodded. "Yippie! my first song that impressed someone!"Jou shouted jumping around happily.

"Well I best be going to bed now, don't want to be too grouchy in the morning right."I said smiling as I neared the door putting my hand in my tidy chestnut hair.

"Uh oh better split Mokie."Seito said as he took Mokie in his arms and ran to their room silently.

"Okay Seto-chan, goodnight."Jou said as he went into the covers of his bed.

"Goodnight my little puppy."I said closing the door to the room. It then went to my sleeping quarters and slept not knowing something was going to happen in an hour.

**_An hour later 1:00a.m_**

"Jou wake up! wake up!"Joey shouted trying to wake Jou up with no result except for loud snoring.

"5 more minutes Shizuka."Jou said turning to the other side of the bed still snoring.

"Katsuya Jounouchi wake up this instance, I'm starting to act like a mom now."Joey said as he shook him. "He's just as stubborn as me, well what do I expect from my reincarnation or whatever he called it."Joey said as Jou started to open his eyes.

"Morning Joey."Jou said groggily rubbing his eyes to see him better.

"Ya know I've been trying to wake ya up for the last half hour."Joey said irritated as Jou still had sleepy eyes.

"Well what's the emergency?"Jou asked yawning ever so slightly, stretching his arms.

"The emergency is that you are in danger and I mean that literally."Joey said as Jou sat up from the bed trying not to fall asleep as he kept on closing his eyes leaning down and then waking up suddenly sitting back up originally.

"Well can't this wait 'til morning when the sun's up?"Jou asked as Joey gave him a wake up call that only he could hear.

"JOU THIS EMERGENCY MIGHT MAKE YOU LIKE SEITO THAT YOU FACED LIKE 4 WEEKS AGO!"Joey shouted as Jou had wide eyes that reminded him of the Battle City Tournament madness.

"No, not the mind controlling stuff, okay ya got my attention, so what should I do?"Jou asked wide awake waiting for orders like a soldier.

"Well I suggest that you be extra careful cause he's got a magician that could track you down less than an hour."Joey said as Jou got worried remembering the Battle City Tournament memory.

"Okay extra careful got it."Jou said like a soldier getting ready for a battle.

"Don't get caught and remember that Kaiba will be there for you always."Joey said as Jou listened very carefully nodding at each sentence.

"Right Sargent Wheeler."Jou said defiantly as Joey chuckled amused of the gesture.

"Okay that's all I want to say, well see ya soon and try not to get caught."Joey said disappearing as Jou saluted him.

When Joey disappeared to wherever he went Jou's stomach growled very loudly and not to mention hungry. "Well guess I'll have a midnight snack."Jou said smiling getting out of the bed and going to the dark kitchen. "Where's the light, oh here it is."Jou said as he lit the candle and proceeded to the refrigerator. He then made a sandwich and got some orange juice when he heard something. "Crap I shouldn't have left the room, well better try and get up to Seto-chan's room or at least find Blue."Jou said as he got up and cleaned as quietly as he could until he was done.

It was then trying not making a sound, he walked very quietly as a turtle racing trying to not let the magician hear him. "Going somewhere Katsuya Jounouchi."The magician said not far away to where he was in the dark.

'Uh oh what do I do, I got find Blue, but where could he be?'Jou thought as he made a break for it, but he didn't realized that he made some noise like a bell ringing signaling for recess or the end of school.

"You won't get away that easily."The magician said as he tried using his magic to trap him.

"Not mahou(magic), I wish I had some powers too instead of running."Jou said running and dodging for his life, screaming but not too loud as he ran nervously wanting to be close to his beloved Seto.

"Got you!"The magician said as he got a magical net and threw it and captured Jou.

"Kuso(shit/damn)! baka(stupid) net!"Jou shouted trying to get out with no result but cuts on his hands and arms as the cuts bled as it stung to Jou.

"You won't get out of this situation little Jou."The magician said as he neared the net as Jou still struggled

It was then Jou only had one option for this situation. He was going to call Kaiba. "SET-!"Jou shouted as the magician made a magic spell, causing Jou to lose his voice and only think instead of talk or scream.

"That will keep you quiet for the rest of the trip."The magician smiling wickedly said as he took the net.

'Damn it!'Jou thought with the pain his arms and hands as tried but he couldn't talk.

"Tropelet!"The magician shouted as the two disappeared in a black swirling kind of smoke.

'SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'Jou shouted in his mind as he disappeared painfully trying to slow the bleeding of his arms and hands.

**_Later at 6:00a.m_**

'SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'Jou shouted in his mind as he disappeared painfully trying to slow the bleeding of his arms and hands.

"JOUNOUCHI!!!!!!!!!!"I shouted as I woke up in sweat having that nightmare, but it felt very real to me. "Gotta check up on him!"I said as I ran to Jou's room, sweat coming from my face to find him not there. "JOU!"I shouted, out of breath as Blue came to the room with tired eyes.

"What's the matter?"Blue asked me as I cried next to the bed at the lost of my lover.

"Blue don't you know what's the matter?"I asked him sadly.

"Well, oh no master Jou."Blue said as he looked at the bed empty without the blonde headed kid that used to sleep there..

"I better get on this."I said as I got my silver laptop and checking on everything on it.

"You stay here, I'm going to my room and dress."I pointed it out to Jou's Blue-eyes.

"Okay, well I'm just going to get a snack, be back in a sec."Blue said as he flew into the kitchen.

"Fine, okay where's- there it is."I said as I dressed into my clean Battle City clothes looking at Jou's. "Well time to get some research done and while I'm at it coffee, delicious cup of Mocha coffee."I said as I got a bag of the mocha kind of coffee and walked to the kitchen ever so thinking of my precious Jou.

"Okay, cups, check, hot water, check, and coffee, check."I said getting the ingredients and cooking my favorite kind of coffee: Mocha.

"What's that your making?"Blue asked me as I waited for the coffee to be just right.

"Coffee."I responded immediately to Blue while preparing it.

"What's Coffee?"Blue asked me as I looked at him confusingly, but then remembered they didn't have coffee in this century.

"Well coffee is a drink that I usually have when I have work to finish on late nights and to research something, right now I'm having some for researching so I wouldn't fall asleep."I explained to Blue with a confused look.

"Oh, well good luck with the researching."Blue said as he was about the fly slightly away when I grabbed his blue armored wings.

"You're going to keep me company Blue."I said to Blue as I let go of the struggling Blue Eyes.

"Alright, but don't hurt or touch my wings, is that clear?"Blue said as I chuckled.

"You definitely remind me of Jou with the 'don't touch' thing, he would always say: "Don't touch the do." on our little fights we get into."I said remembering the times and chuckled.

"Aren't you going to research now?"Blue asked me as I got the hot coffee from the coffee maker, here they use it for tea but I used it for making coffee, while blowing on it I walked to the hallway that Jou and I were separated at.

"Yup we are and in the hallway too."I said as I walked out of the kitchen to the hallway of mine and Jou's rooms.

**_In the afternoon of 12:00p.m_**

People were starting to wake up, walking out of their rooms to see me typing on my computer and drinking my coffee while doing those things while they stared wide-eyed of what I was wearing, what I was drinking and what I was doing with my computer.

"Big brother wake up."Mokie said as he tried to wake up his big brother.

"What time is it Mokie?"Seito asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"It's noon big brother but look outside of Jou and Kaiba's rooms."Mokie said smiling cheerfully.

"Okay what is it," Seito's eyes then got wide, "What is that thing, what is he drinking, and what is he wearing?"Seito said with wide eyes.

"What is that thing Kaiba?"Yami asked me as my eyes were glued to my laptop as I read through articles of history as everyone here then heard a beep and I had a smile on my face as the perfect article was right in front of me.

"Subarashii(Magnificent)!"I shouted with glee as I found something that would help find Jou.

"What is it Mr. Kaiba?"Yami asked me as I was not paying attention to him.

"The words are changing, "......then Katsuya Jounouchi was brainwashed in the heaps of a deep battle between the Kato and Atem kingdoms to face his lover with a brainwashed brain that its mission was to kill his lover off, but couldn't and died sorrowful death."I read with a look of surprise plastered in my face.

"Jou no, you can't die, I gotta change history."I said determined as I then looked up to see a big crowd of people including Visha, Yami, Seito, and Mokie, they were all looking at me like I was crazy or something. "Hi there, didn't notice you were all here,"I then looked at my watch. "It's already that late?"I asked myself as I drank my coffee that was cold but I didn't slightly care.

"Kaiba what are you doing?"Seito asked me as I drank my coffee cup with Blue sleeping near me.

"Oh well I'm just researching stuff on my laptop computer."I said as everyone looked in surprised and confused as I looked to see in the article the words changed once more, but with more painful news. ".....Katsuya's last words were: "I love you Seto and I'll never leave you, even if I'm dead, I'll love you forever as my soul will go to heaven and wait for you, even if it takes another 50 years or less to do so, don't ever forget me. I want you to live your life as it would of being with me and don't kill yourself for my sake just live your life to the fullest."I said as tears filled my eyes as I read it, but out loud.

"Would you care to explain Kaiba?"Yami asked me while I was crying rereading the sentence.

"I would Yami, I know what happened, but let's go to another room-," Seito said as I sobbed. "I will go with you I can take it."I said wiping my eyes of the tears that were on my face. "Well if you're sure."Seito said to me as I dried my eyes. "I'm sure, I just want Jou back from those, bastard kaijus."I said answering his question. "What are kaijus?"Seito asked me with a questioned look. "Well they're called monsters in our language."I replied to Seito. "Alright let's go to the meeting room."Seito said as he stood up and everyone followed him including me to a room with lots of chairs and a long table.

It was then that the others except for Visha, Yami, Mokie, and Seito all gasped in surprise. "Okay everyone get back to work."Yami said as he and the others including me sat down in the 6 out of 7 red leathered, soft, chairs.

"Alright you heard the king, let's move and get back to work."The guards said as the others and the guards walked out of the room making sure everyone went back to their work. "Okay what's going on?"Yami asked Seito and I getting to business.

"Well late last night on the time 1a.m to 1:30, am I right Kaiba?"Seito asked me as I nodded. "Jou walked down to the kitchen to have a midnight snack from having a talk with someone neither I or Seto could see, it was some kind of juice and a kind of bread with stuff in it."Seito said as I decided to go on.

"It's called a sandwich and orange juice, quite good for a midnight snack."I said as everyone looked at me with their faces saying: 'Go on.' "Well while he was eating his sandwich which half of it is still on a plate downstairs, he heard something that caused him to clean his stuff away, but not quickly enough, but tried his best to. When he finished cleaning he tried to make a quiet getaway to find Blue or simply go to my room for comfort or protection, but the magician or whatever it was caught up to him, throwing magical capturing spells while Jou ran as his legs giving it all he got. His luck ran out when the magician or whatever cast a magical net that could capture it prey with one shot and threw it on him despite the speed he had he couldn't out run it sense it was made from magic and magic could track down and get his its prey with one powerful spell of some kind. He was trying to get out or cut but it was no use the net was too powerful and hard to beat, he tried doing plan B."I said as someone young answered with a question.

"What was plan B?"It was Mokie sitting next to his big brother interested as he listened to what happened the night before.

"Well plan B was to scream for me, but as he neared the rest of my name the magician did a spell for Jou to lose his voice and never scream out loud, I remember the last thing on his mind was me as he cried out my name in thought as the two disappeared in a heap of black smoke."I said as everyone sniffled and I started to shed some tears.

"That is the saddest story I have ever heard."Mokie said sniffling as he got a tissue and blew in it sniffling some more.

"That wasn't a story Mokie it happened late last night or morning."Seito said to his brother with his eyes filled with tears but couldn't let them fall.

"So how are we going to save Jou, Yami?"Visha asked her green eyes filled with tears of worry and fear.

"Well I don't know, what do you think Kaiba?"Yami asked me as I got my silver laptop out typing a search for a way to save my puppy.

They were all waiting for my answer while I was looking at the map of the kingdom and the route to take to save my beloved, I looked at it as I got a brilliant idea to save my puppy an idea that would surely work. "I'll go and save him the route isn't that hard."I said as everyone gasped in surprise as their gasps filled my ears.

"So you're going through death man's way Kaiba?"Seito asked me gasping knowing the way too well and barely survived it.

"Huh, uh no I got a shortcut."I smiled as I showed everyone the map on my duel disk projection which I didn't know where that came from or how it did it.

"You realize you're going on a dangerous route, do you, it has all these kinds of monsters that can take you to pieces and send you to hell."Yami said to me warning me as he looked at the map I found.

"Well that's what my deck is for, got strong monsters and let's see, yup all of them are there, the Blue-Eyes-Ultimate Dragon."I said as everyone in the room except for Yami gasped.

"I shall start my journey today after I eat and email Yuugi and his friends about the progress right now if it can."I said as the map projection disappeared. "Please make email available, yes!"I said gleefully as I logged onto my account BlueEyesDragonSKKaibacorp.net "Okay what to say, since I've changed I don't know what to say to my rival or his pathetic friends and I don't want them to find out until Jou and I come back if we can."I said in deep thought. "Eureka, I got it!"I shouted typing away knowing what to say and put.

"There we go."I said as I sent the hardworking email to Yugi and the others, praying it will get there.

"Interesting lettering Kaiba."Yami, Seito, and Mokie said in unison as they startled me.

"Huh, hey you saw and read all that?"I asked as they all nodded at once.

"That was cool, but why were you all mean in that letter?"Seito asked me wondering 'why the hell were you so bitchy.' but he couldn't say that in front of his little brother.

"Well back in my hometown Jou and I are enemies, that's what everyone knows in our high school and I just want it to be kept secret and to only tell Yugi and his friends when we get back."I replied to them.

"Who's this Yugi, when we first met you screamed out his name?"Yami asked as I well was thinking of how to explain it.

"Well he's this guy, well my rival actually, and he looks like you, well Yami in our time."I said as I got a picture of the two Yami and Hikari on the computer and they all gasped as they saw their pictures.

"That looks like you and isn't that the Millennium Puzzle?"Mokie asked in surprise as they saw the glittering flash of the Millennium Item on the small boys neck.

"It is."I told them as they gasped in surprise yet again from shock.

"Well better get going,"I got up from the chair and walked as I said this part to myself: before Jou gets brainwashed."

"Be careful Kaiba, nobody knows what kind dangers lurk in that dangerous route."Yami said to me worried.

"Thanks, I'll be fine, don't worry."I said walking out with Jou's Duffle Bag hanging on my arm which will come in handy for me sometime in the future.

"Let me go with you."Blue said as I stopped walking and nodded smiling having company by my side.

We went out of the said kingdom; toward the Kato Castle to where my Jou is and I'll change history for him not to die. 'Wait for me Jou, I promise to save you from the evil king of Kato, I swear on my stepfather's grave, even though I disliked him I'll change your future of being deceased. I'm coming for you Jounouchi my love and my tenshi of hikari(angel of light)!'I thought as we walked along the way to the dreaded castle of Kato, who knows what dangers lurk in the distance but I will take them out one by one until I complete my goal.

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter: The Journey to Kato pt. 1**

**"Yum, a human and a light creature what a great delight."A mysterious monster said licking his mouth imagining the taste of the two in his mouth as he drooled an icky, sticky substance dropped to the ground. **

Everyone: _still at it_

YK: _big sweatdrop _Well then, I thought the chapter was cool including the last part. _smiles _What do you think about this chapter readers, is it good, bad, okay, etcetera? Oh yeah don't forget to read my new story on ff.net: Saving Me from the Darkness until then sayonara! Don't forget to R and R! _tries to calm everyone down_


	9. The Journey to Kato pt 1

YK: Hey what's up! I can't believe it only 11 more days till school is over! _cheers_

Jou: I'm glad I don't go to your school that Eng./Soc.Studies teacher of yours sounds strict.

Kaiba: Hey puppy wanna go to the mansion?

Jou: _eyes sparkle _Yeah!

Kaiba: See ya later YK! _runs off with Jou behind him_

YK: Man that's the 5th time this week.

Yuugi: You mean 10th time.

Yami: Aibou it's the 12th time.

Bakura: You guys are all wrong it's the 14th time.

Ryou: No it's the 18th time.

YK: _sweatdrop _Well since everyone is busy arguing about the times, let's go on to the story! Oh yeah I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I'll never will in a million years!

******Chapter 9: The Journey to Kato pt. 1**

**__**

**_Jou's P.O.V_**

As soon as that magician and I vanished from Yami's Castle we appeared in another castle. It was much darker then the said castle, the air felt very uncomfortable, the ground was old and breaking. It was then that I felt a tug as I was then forcefully dragged through the halls by this fucking magician.

"Well since you're a dog mind if I walk you?"The Dk. magician snickered and smiled a wicked smile as I glared at him. I swear if looks could kill I would have that magician down on the ground all dead and washed up for the dogs and animals to eat his rotten flesh.

'This is even worse as to when Malik or was it Mariku brainwashed me in Battle City, no wait the second worse thing.'I thought as the magician dragged me into a dark spooky room with smoke, like dry ice in warm water.

"Now you stay here and be a good doggy while I'll fetch my master okay."The magician said as he petted me on the head as I tried to bite him or at least punch him. It was then he walked out the door, closing it, and walked until I could no longer see him.

'Yes now's my time to escape.'I smiled as I reached the door, but as I touched the knob, it shocked me. 'Damn why does it always have to be magic?'I pouted as I backed away from the door and looked at the entire room in wonder of how Seto was doing.

**_Meanwhile with Kaiba and Blue the Blue Eyes White Dragon_**

"We there yet, my feet hurt like hell."Blue whined tiredly, panting.

"Hello, you know how to fly, why don't you?"Kaiba asked as they walked into a spooky icky bog. 'I shouldn't have taken this road I got my favorite shoes dirty.'Kaiba thought lifting one foot up seeing the sticky slime on it. "Oh well I have other pairs at home."Kaiba sighed as something was lurking nearby waiting as he hungered for the two to be its dinner.

"Oops I forgot."Blue blushed as he started to hover in the air with his wings flapping cheerfully.

"Yum, a human and a light creature what a great delight."A mysterious monster said licking his mouth imagining the taste of the two in his mouth as he drooled an icky, sticky substance that dropped to the ground.

"Are we there yet?"Blue whined as he was bored out of his mind.

"No Blue we still have 25 miles to go."Kaiba said as Blue sighed extremely bored.

"This isn't really a dangerous route, why did they tell us that?"Blue asked as he flapped his wings.

"Maybe its because of the Duel Monsters that live here maybe."Kaiba replied as he was about to step out of the bog.

"What's a Duel Monster?"Blue asked as a monster came up behind Blue and grabbed him by the tail which really hurt if I was in his position. "Ow watch-,"Blue looked up and screamed. "Ah! it's a zombie!!"

"You're almost right Blue, it's the Dragon Zombie."Kaiba said as he then drew a card unfazed at the said monster that was in front of him.

**Meanwhile with the others in Domino City**(Yuugi: Yeah we're back! YK: Told ya. Yuugi: I wonder what happens. YK: You'll just have to read it to know. Yuugi: Cool!)

Yuugi sighed as he had no luck in finding the CEO and his best friend, as they walked into the Turtle Game shop, a computer that was on was blinking and shouting something. "YOU GOT MAIL!!!"It roared as Yuugi sat in the seat in front of the computer and turned the volume down.

"I wonder who it's from."Yuugi wondered as he logged into his account KingOfGames16 on AOL. A window shortly appeared saying there was one new message as he then clicked on it and a surprising topic and name caught his eye as he gasped.

To: Yuugi Mutou ( KingOfGames16aol.com)

Subject: MY PROGRESS WITH THE BAKA MUTT!

From: Seto Kaiba ( BlueEyesDragonSKKaibaCorp.net)

**_Dear Yuugi, Honda, Ryuuji, Shizuka, Bakura, Malik, and Yami the pharaoh,_**__

**_Guess you're worried about us right now huh? Well Jou's a real pain in the ass and forcing me to do this letter. I miss Mokuba and Jou misses Shizuka. You're wondering where we are right? Well we're in the middle of the, I think 19th century of Japan maybe, I'm not really all that sure since I don't know the hell its been through. I can't stand being around Jou all the time, he's acting like a puppy, a real one with the whining. I hope I win the bet so Jou would be my slave for a week and I could humiliate him on TV, it's only a matter of time before I would get my prize. Well gotta go, I'm right in the middle of an important meeting about something that you and your baka tomadachi's won't understand and Jou's just playing with his Blue Eyes White Dragon: Blue. If you're asking who is Blue well Jou will tell you all about him when we get back. Well the bet is still raging on, I'm winning and well Jou says hi and is saying 'Honda's a baka,'don't know why, now I say farewell Yugi Mutou.  
_******

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and_**

**_Katsuya Jounouchi soon to be my slave for a week  
  
_**

**_P.S: We'll be back soon so don't worry .  
  
_**

**_That was Jou who wrote that comment, letting you all know, tell Mokuba I'll see him soon, too.  
_**

Everyone in the room looked at him and then looked at the letter they gasped but not as loud as Honda reading that statement. "Why I outta punch him for that."Honda put a fist in the air angrily after reading the last thing it said.

**_Back with me in the creepy castle_**

I looked over sadly down at the ground, I gasped it seemed like it was hell down there. I saw people but they were lined up and another gasp came from my lips as I saw their heads chopped of as a duel monster that I was sure was Swordstalker. Even though I was way up in a tower I could still see the fear or sense the fear of the people, I didn't notice tears that trailed down my cheeks as I saw the blood ooze out as their heads flew when they were brutally chopped off to a basket their faces filled with fear and with oozing blood from their chopped heads.

I looked away. 'Who could be so cruel and do that to other people?'I wiped my tears away wanting it to stop so badly no one should deserve such a fate even when some those people are little kids for crying out loud! A bright red light answered my call and banished the Swordstalker to the Shadow Realm. People were astounded as to see the Red Eyes Black Dragon saving them instead of hurting them. The Red Eyes looked at them as the people flinched with fear and nervousness as the Red Eyes disappeared in another flash red light.

As the Dark Magician was about to open the door to see his master he saw a bright red light outside of the castle. "Ah the boy."The magician walked into the room where his master was in. "Master I have brought the boy like you asked."The magician bowed in respect.

**He** smirked. "Good your services are no longer needed."A black light shown surrounding the magician as he disappeared. **He** got up from his throne and walked through the hallway seeking Katsuya Jounouchi.

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter: The Journey to Kato pt. 1******

**Blue kept on singing: "Aint' no mountain high enough." annoying Kaiba as they walked getting nearer to the castle. "No I like it."He kept singing it making him growl in annoyance.**

Everyone: eating pizza

YK: Was that chapter good minna!

Yuugi and others: Yup!

YK: Well I don't have much time so I'll say:** ARIGATO MINNA!**


	10. The Journey to Kato pt 2

YK: Hey guys I'm back. _looks around and doesn't see Jou and Kaiba _Let me guess they're still at the house huh?

Everyone: _nodding_

YK: _looks at the time _Uh oh, gotta start the chapter. Ok I'm going to do the disclaimer so: I don't own Yuugiou! If I did I would be rich like Kaiba! Well onto the Chapter.

/Jou to Red Eyes/ and #Red Eyes to Jou#

****

**Chapter 10: The Journey to Kato pt. 2**

********

**Kaiba's P.O.V**

I smirked at the monster looking at which of my cards to take him on. "Well what is an amateur monster doing here?"I took out my Lajin the mystical genie card from my deck.

"Who are you calling amateur monster you human."Dragon zombie growled sending a bad stench on our way.

"Look I don't have time for this, I summon Lajin the mystical genie, now attack him."The genie did so as a roasted Dragon Zombie laid there motionless with blood surrounding it. "Hmpf, that wasn't too hard."I turned to walk away but the Dragon Zombie that was laying motionless was back with 1900 atk. points. "What the-."It hit me, zombies can't be destroyed with brute strength I growled as it destroyed my monster and a lot of my magician's blood splattered on me, making my jacket stain with blood.

The zombie smirked. "Bet you can just kill me just like that, well you're wrong it takes more than brute strength to beat me."It laughed a wicked laugh, it sounded like my stepfather as he laughed at me during our duel back at the Virtual world.

I flipped through my deck coming up with a card that would destroy the annoying fucking zombie. "Well then I activate the Shield and Sword, now your up to 0 atk. points what do you have to say you son of a bitch."I laughed as Blue looked at me like I was a maniac and hid behind a nearby tree frightened.

"Well all I have to say is good luck scrubbing your jacket with my blood on it."The zombie didn't move as I summoned my Blue Eyes White Dragon and attacked it. The downside to my victory was that blood splattered on my jacket again, I growled it would be hard to get the blood off me.

Blue came out of his hiding place thinking that it was safe to come out. "Blue you look like you've seen a maniac."I smiled at the Blue Dragon, petting it as he cringed at the touch.

"Well you were the maniac seeing as how you laughed that wickedly."I smiled as we continued our search for my blonde puppy. "You scared me, I thought you were crazy as hell with that load of shit."

We walked out of the bog as we talked, talking about strategies about how we were going to strike and other things. "Shit my jacket is all dirty and great it smells like blood."I grunted as I took my jacket off disgusted about the blood-stained jacket that was in the duffle bag I carried, showing my other black shirt as we walked through the long never-ending road.

**Meanwhile with Jounouchi**

Jou sighed well tried to sigh as he waited for the end to happen. Then it hit him, he took his cards out and smirked taking out his Red Eyes Black Dragon. 'Oh yeah, let's see if this will work, I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon.'There was a bright red light as his dragon came to life.

#You called me master Jou.#

/Woah you can talk, well can you take me out of this creepy place?/

#Sure, now hold on.Jou got on his favorite dragon and it used its "Inferno Fire Blast" attack to destroy a part of the room that Jou hated so much to hell and beyond.

Rocks crumbled as the blast attacked the wall, Jou grinned happily as he was out of that hell hole finally even though he was only there for 4 hours. The blonde boy jumped celebrating his departure, hopping around like an excited boy who just finished a video game.

/Thanks a lot Red you're a life saver./A thumbs up sign signaled how much the blonde boy thanked the noir armored red eyes dragon.

#You're welcome Katsuya, I didn't want to see my master all depressed like that.#Jou petted and hugged the dragon as they flew through the sky with his blond locks blowing through the wind as he grinned.

/Now let's find Seto!/It was then an unknown force hit Jou and knocked him unconscious. The dragon didn't suspect a thing until the force hit him too as Jou fell from his back. Red tried to rescue Jou after he came back from the pain of the force, he tried to fly to his master but a barrier blocked him from getting near him.

"I gotta find Seto, he's the only one that can help him right now."Red turned to the opposite direction and flew to find his master's lover. **He **chucked watching the mediocre monster fly away leaving him a defenseless Jou unconscious waiting to be controlled.

"Well, well, Katsuya Jounouchi you're defenseless to my magic."A light glow came from his rod.

**Vision**

"Blue would you stop singing that song!"I shouted annoyed putting my hands to my ears, but the sound of his singing still rang in my brain.

Blue kept on singing: "Aint' no mountain high enough." annoying me as we walked getting nearer to the castle. "No I like it."He kept singing it making me growl.

"DO you want to blow our cover so soon?"Irritated a vein started to appear on my forehead as the dragon started to piss me off as we walked.

**End of Vision**

**He** smirked after seeing the vision. "The reincarnation of the priest is coming, I got the perfect way to greet him."**He** pointed his Millennium Rod at Jou and flash of light came from it as **he** laughed **his** wicked laugh.

**Back with Blue and Kaiba**

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING DRAGON!!!"It calmed me down after I said that but Blue, like the coward he was hid behind a tree. I chuckled seeing him like that but it was then I heard a roar and I looked up to see the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

The Dragon landed near me, I could see it was distressed by the way it was looking at me. "Kaiba, you gotta help Jou, he's in danger."I gasped, it was Jou's dragon! "Jou's unconscious right now and he's in an easy position to getting hurt or something terrible, I tried to save him but a barrier blocked me from getting near my master."

"Is there anyway I could get there faster?"It hit me, duh I can ride on his dragon. "Never mind, can I ride you?"

The Dragon nodded as I carefully got on him nervous or the phase scared, it was my first time riding on a dragon. "Hey don't be scared."

"Who says I'm scared, I'm just nervous."I finally got on the dragon, it felt very different as I sat on Red. The takeoff finally came and I gasped at how high and fast the dragon was going. We saw the castle come to view, I was determined to get my Jou back, whatever it takes I will rescue him and take down the one who's going to hurt or use him.'We're almost there Jou my beloved hang on I'm coming to save you even if it takes my life!'  
  
****

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter: What the Hell!**

**I ran to towards him and gave him a passionate hug, it was then he took out a silver sparkling blade of a knife and smirked as he raised it up above me head.**

YK: Well that's the time I have, and thank you everyone for your reviews I really appreciate it, oh and ps: If you wanna read another SetoxJou story written by me go to the story: "Saving Me from The Darkness" from what I've heard so far everyone thinks it's a hit! Well Ja ne! minna! _runs to her house to do chap. 11_


	11. What the Hell

****YK: Anyone here? _Silence _Darn I have to do this alone then, ok well sorry for the late update folks, I've been grounded from the internet for the week, but I have an exception for today. _cheers_ Well I guess on to the story. Oh yeah _takes a deep breath _**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!! **

**Chapter 11: "What the Hell"**

**Kaiba's P.O.V**

I looked down as my chestnut brown hair swayed with the wind, Jou's Red Eyes slowed down to a normal Airplane speed as my cerulean eyes glittered with determination. Gritting my teeth, I wanted revenge for whoever kidnaped my beautiful, sexy Jounouchi no Tenshi.

"When I get my hands on that fucking bastard of a bitch, whoever kidnaped him is going to have beating of a lifetime and wish they never crossed paths with Seto Kaiba."I cracked my knuckles, getting ready as we slowly landed on top of the Kato Castle.

Aggressively, I got off the dragon with a perfect landing, Blue was behind me scared out of his wits and Red, well I guess he disappeared back to his card home. I glared at the dozen or so soldiers cowering at my feet. "Move the hell outta my way you bunch of wimps."

The glare worked as all of them except for seven of them. I scowled at the very seven in front of me angrily and nobody loves me when I'm angry as hell. "W-we can't w-we are h-here to stand guard."One of the soldiers stuttered fearfully as I glared angrily at them once more.

**In a Very Dark Room**

"Time to wake up my puppet, time to play with your lover."He laughed evilly as a blonde haired kid slowly opened his now dull eyes and stood up as a glow sparkled in the dark room. The blonde haired kid now known as Jounouchi had an expressionless face, he was just quiet, looking like he had in Battle City with that duel with his friend Yuugi.

"Here you go Jou a knife to play with."He smirked as the mind controlled Jou took it and ran out of the dark, creepy room.

**Back with Me**

"Move the fuck away from that door!"Anger was clearly written all over my face as a staff appeared in my hand without me noticing.

**Back to the Battlefield in the kingdom of Atem**

Seito the high priest was suddenly wounded by the Dark Magician badly, blood splattered through his cut in the middle of his already wounded chest as he fell to the stone old floor with a soft thud. "SEITO NO!!!!"Atem ran with sparkling tears running down his scratched face. "No, I'll get Visha."

A hand grabbed him as the teary-eyed king looked to his wheezing friend. "No Atem I've lived my life it's time for me and move on to see my beloved, I have already chosen who will inherit my staff, goodbye my friend, see you in-."His voice cuts off as he breathes his last breath and his soul rapidly disappears into the glowing, floating rod as it then disappears in a blink of an eye.

**Back with Me**

"AH IT'S THE STAFF OF THE HIGH PRIEST, RUN FOR IT!"Every soldier ran, but they all ended up falling off the castle ending up killing themselves.

"Well that was easy."I looked down and saw a puddle of blood forming, I was about to turn around when I heard a familiar voice calling to me.

"Seto what took you, I've been waiting for what three and a half days."A blonde haired boy said as my eyes tear up threatening to fall from my face.

"Are you alright Jou."It was then that I couldn't hold them any longer, tears streamed through my eyes down to my cheeks, I know I left myself unguarded but who cares this was my blonde pup.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all day or are you going to give your puppy a hug?"I ran to towards him and gave him a passionate hug, it was then he took out a silver sparkling blade of a knife and smirked as he raised it up above me head.

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter: A Tragic Fate******

**"Don't go my love I can't survive without you being beside me, I can't go on without you."I chocked back a sob as I looked at my wounded lover.**

YK: Sorry it's so short I've been having Writers Block for awhile and so after the next chapter, chapters will be updated slowly just telling you, well I hope you liked the chapter! Ja Ne!


	12. A Tragic Fate

Jou: We're back!!

Yuugi: It's good to be back.

Yami: You said it koi.

Kaiba: Where's YK?

YK: runs to them and hugs them I missed ya guys! Give me a hug

Everyone: You're squishing us!

YK: lets go Sorry about that.

Jou: Let's do the story now.

YK: Ok who wants to do the disclaimer!

Chii from Chobits: appears Chii will do it!

Kaiba: IT'S HER! tries to lunge at her but is held back by everyone

Chii: Chii?

YK: Ok Chii let's hear it.

Chii: Ok! YK doesn't own Yuugiou! If she did she'd be very happy with her money.

YK: ; Oh well that's close enough now on with the story with drama!

**Chapter 12: A Tragic fate**

**Seto's P.O.V**

As I hugged my beloved I didn't feel the same warmth that I usually feel for the blonde, my eyes widen instantly as I realized it was a trap. I looked up and saw the blade coming down on me like an instant lightning bolt as I barely escaped with a little piece of my hair cut off.

As I looked in the sparkling blade my reflection showed, a cut on my face on specifically my forehead started to bleed. "Oops sorry about that Seto."My eyes then widen even more as Jou licked the littlest blood on the blade off the knife.

"Who are you I know you're not Jou."I narrowed my eyes looking at the imposter in front of me. "Tell me who you are bastard!"I shout getting only a laugh from the possessive blonde I love.

"You've forgotten me already, how rude."I scowled hearing him laugh again. "Well I guess it has been awhile."  
  
"Where are you, you son of a bitch!"I shouted looking at every direction while my white trench coat blew with the flow of the wind.

"You see I control your lover's mind and he's going to kill you."My eyes widen again, I knew what was going to happen.

"Shit! This is just like my Battle City tournament, Jou come on you can escape his mind control like you did last time with Malik!"I shouted as he laughed yet again. 'There must be something I can do.'I thought earning myself a flashback from what happened last time.

**Flashback**

"You'll pay for what you've done to my best friend you asshole."Yuugi shouted standing up from the Hinotama attack unleashed by his mind controlled friend.

"Just try you bitch, you can't win!"Jou shouted laughing evilly as his mind and body was controlled by an Egyptian named Malik.

"I'm going to win you bastard and win back my friend's mind,"He drew a card in this dramatic situation his eyes widened as he slapped the card on the duel disk. "Get ready Malik, I summon the almighty Red Eyes Black Dragon!"A black armored dragon appeared as Jou was back in control of his body and mind.

"Jou fight it remember your friends and family, fight it, you can do it!"

**End Flashback**

"That's it, Jou come on I know you can hear me, fight it, just remember your friends, family, and me. Come on mutt are you going to fight or cower at this asshole's feet!"I shouted at him hoping that would work.

**Jou's POV**

I blinked the tiredness from my eyes, I felt confusion wash over me as I saw a knife dripping with some blood in my hand. I dropped it with a clank scared that I did something wrong.

"Jou?"I looked and saw my lover in front of me, my heart leaped up in joy as I then ran to him happily and hugged him with all my heart.

"Seto, you came, oh how I missed you."Tears streamed from my eyes hugging my lover as I played with his chestnut hair.

"Of course I came pup, I would do anything to save you even if it means sacrificing myself."I knew tears was streaming down his eyes too as I felt water on my ragged shirt.

"Why are you crying?"I then remembered the knife. "Don't tell me, I was mind controlled yet again."

I looked up at my lover who wiping his tears and then having a calm expression. "Fine then I won't."Hearing this I ran to the side of the castle shouting curses.

"SHIT! FUCK! BULLSHIT! DAMN IT! SOMEBODY UP THERE HATES ME!"Sighing after my little outburst I looked out to see the landscape. "I feel much better now."

My lover looked at me very confused as I gasped trying to get to him. I tried to shout to him, but I couldn't. Watching helplessly I saw myself walk to the knife, it then hit me I was being controlled by the same person.

"Jou what are you doing?"I heard Seto ask, I wanted to say: "Help!" but I couldn't. I saw myself pick up the knife that was right next to me as I then charged at him with rage.

I wanted to stop but I couldn't stop my attack. "You bastard let Jou free!"My lover dodged away but I managed to cut him hard on the chest, he cried out in pain as I heard myself laugh. "Jou come on fight it, don't let this fucking bastard control you!"

Crying my eyes out I tried but it was to no avail, I watched, seeing every blow that I threw, it hurt me so to what was happening and I couldn't do such a thing! By the time I stopped he was all bloodied on the ground. "Jou..I'll..always..love..you."

I felt myself gain in control of my body and ran to him crying as I got on my knees. "Seto I love you too don't leave me."My vision was blurred as I sobbed, caressing my lover's cheek. I had blood on my hands but I didn't care, what cared right now was my lover was dying!

I wanted to die here and now. I took the knife and aimed it at my heart but.. "Don't."It was a raspy voice but I knew who it belonged to. He coughed up blood, wiping his mouth with his white trench coat after as I looked down from my attempt of suicide.

Seto shakily grabbed my hand that had the knife clutched in and shook it as it fell with a loud clank on the floor. I just sat there looking at my lover with wide eyes as he spoke. "Don't kill yourself Jou, just live your life to the fullest even if I'm not there, I want you to be happy my little pup not like this."

My face was puffy from crying as my lover shakily touched my cheek with his bloodied hand. "Don't go my love I can't survive without you being beside me, I can't go on without you."I choked back a sob as I looked at my wounded lover.

I saw him smile. "I'll always be with you always know that."I turned to see my left arm reaching out for the knife, as I grabbed my left arm with my right it still wouldn't obey me.

"Seto please move I don't want you to get killed."He shook his head sadly saying, "I'm sorry but I can't move, try and fight it and I want you to remember this."I leaned down to his level of eyes contact so he can continue as he then kissed me with his lips.

I was caught unguarded by the kiss, but deepened it, I licked his lips which weren't bloody anymore, wanting inside his mouth. He opened his mouth as I explored the inside of his mouth it was sweet like him. Our tongues then met and battled each other, but behind the scenes the knife I held stabbed my beloved.

I didn't know until I heard the knife clank to the floor as I broke and gasped at the sight of more blood on its shiny surface and then looked to my lovers now pale face with my now bloodied lips. "I love you Jou and I'll never leave you, even if I'm dead, I'll love you forever as my soul will go to heaven and wait for you, even if it takes another 50 years or less to do so, don't ever forget me. I want you to live your life as it would have being with me and don't kill yourself for my sake just live your life to the fullest."(Sound familiar?)

I then saw him close his cerulean eyes as his head rolled to the side with a calm expression. There was silence after that, the only thing that could only by heard was my sobbing of despair "Seto, come on wake up, please don't leave you're the only one for me."I shook him getting no movement, doing this for five straight whole minutes I stopped and cried losing the only lover I had only dreamt about. "SETO!"I cried and cried until I couldn't anymore.

I looked up to the door with now narrowed eyes as I stood up and balled my hands into a fist. "You're going to pay for that and for making me angry you fucking bastard!"

A glow came from under my shirt as I walked to the door, opening it to see darkness. I didn't notice the glow as of I had revenge written on my face and in my thoughts. It was quiet but not until I stomped through the halls very angrily.

Stopping at one foreboding door, I cracked my knuckles getting ready for some go time with whoever caused this mayhem. 'Maybe I should knock...NOT!' I bashed opened the door only to find even more darkness.

"Welcome Katsuya."I gasped at the sound of the voice, but I forgot who it was. The lights then went on revealing the figure I yet again gasped. It was....

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter: The End of the Long War**

**I then touched my lover sadly wanting to hold him in my arms again, wanting to feel the warmth from his body, but as soon as I touched him a light glow engulfed Seto making me confused and surprised at the same time.**

YK: Sorry again for the shortness but I promise that the next chapter will be longer yup longer.

Bakura: appears You better make it longer or no more reviews will come and I'll kill every one of you.

Jou: Oh no he's back!

Bakura: Oh shut up Jounouchi!

Kaiba: No one tells Jounouchi to shut up but me!

Jou: ; ok then.

Bakura: Ooh did I hit your sensitive spot?

Kaiba: Come here you!

Bakura: runs You can't catch me!

Kaiba: runs Oh yeah!

Jou: Well this will take a while.

YK: You said it, hey wanna get a milkshake.

Jou: Sure.

YK: Well that's all the time we have till next time r and r or Bakura will you know. walks with Jou to a Baskin Robins


	13. The End of the Long War

YK: Hey minna! It's been a while hasn't it?

Jou: Yeah it has, it's been like what counts the calendar O.O - 47 DAYS!

YK: _sweatdrop_ - I update slow when it's summer time.

Kaiba: You can say that again, you didn't even work on this for a month and the last 4 days you worked on it.

YK: Well I was on vacation.

Yami: That's half right.

YK: u.u - I was on a writers block too.

Yuugi: That's a quarter right.

YK: U.U - Well let's just get this long awaited chapter.

Chii from Chobits: _appears_

Kaiba: IT'S HER AGAIN! _gets restrained from everyone_

YK: _sweatdrop_

Chii: YK doesn't own Yuugiou or the English opening theme of "Detective Conan" if she did she would be very happy and with a boyfriend by now.

YK: O.O - WHAT?! _gets restrained by everyone_

Hideki: _appears_ There you are Chii, sorry for the trouble. _disappears with Chii_

Jou: On with the story! With my point of view yippie!!

**Chapter 13: The End of the Long War**

**- Jou's POV -**

It was Dartz, the captain well the person in charge of Doom Organization and the one that was in charge of my soul being separated from my body in that duel with Mai that day. He was a long blue haired person with an orange and blue eyes, strange isn't it? That couldn't be though Yuug said that he was in another world in another Atlantis happy, how could he be here? "Why aren't you back at that other Atlantis?"

This question seemed to sadden him I could tell, he didn't show it but it was all in his blue and orange eyes. "Well another tragedy hit the other Atlantis."I crossed his arms in interest as the blue long haired guy continued. "The three dragons that you and the other two had destroyed my city."I was shocked what could have happened to cause that?

"Did you do something to trigger that incident cause man if you piss them off like that, that would be the result."

Dartz growled at me. "I didn't do anything to them, they just came one day and destroyed everything, they even killed my family!"Man it's been over a year and he has a family again? What a shocker.

"Man I'm so sorry, why did you come here then?"

Dartz looked at me. "Why? When they destroyed everything I mean everything, I used the remaining of my strength to transport here, I decided to take my revenge on your little past selves in this century."

I blinked at him. "Why revenge on our past selves?"Yes why? That's was the difficult question here.

"Why? YOUR DRAGONS GAVE ME HELL! I've finally gotten myself into a good life and your dragons happened to kill my Atlantis. But I guess you wouldn't understand because you weren't exactly a somebody until those dragons came."

I growled, who dares call me a nobody, I'm no nobody! "Nobody calls me a nobody you nobody[1]."Dartz seemed to chuckle at this, HOW DARE HE CHUCKLE AT ME!

"On the contrary Katsuya you are a nobody, nothing but the Pharaoh's sidekick and the High Priests' canine."I growled again at this, he has another thing coming if he insults Katsuya Jounouchi!

**- - Back in Domino in the Turtle Game Shop(Yuugi: Finally we come back YK: Yup. Yuugi: Great!) - -**

"17 century Japan, was there ever such a thing?"Honda put his hand to his chin obviously pondering. "How did those guys get there in the first place?"

This question seemed to be on everyone's mind except for Bakura and Mariku. "That is a good question Hiroto."Shizuka did the same thing as Honda, maybe they should be husband and wife. Duke was angered at this so he did what those two did.

"We need to find out before something bad happens to them."Yuugi was determined to get his best friend back, it's like what the gang says, "Never turn a back on a friend in need."

Everyone nodded understanding the predicament of the situation as they grabbed some books and started to read, taking in any good information they would need to get the two back.

**- - Back to Dartz the deadman and me the one who kicks his ass - -**

I growled taking my fighting stance. "That's it! You're going down!"Charging at the long blue haired guy I swung my fist to him, but unfortunately I was thrown to the wall hard by his Millennium Rod. I plopped down to the ground wincing, that hurt like hell. "Where did you get that rod Dartz?!"

Dartz sighed as he turned his back from me, ready to tell a story I bet. "Well when I first arrived here I was on the ground a gold item was beside me."Great another life story moment. "I picked it up and I knew that it was special, since then it was very useful for me especially when I controlled you and killed your boyfriend."

I got up, growling, being brain washed once was bad enough but two times oh he's gone cross the line from my happy mood to my angry mood. He's going to get his ass whooped by Katsuya Jounouchi! "I hate you."I said through gritted teeth.

Dartz chuckled. "Nice to know puppy."Nobody calls me a puppy but Seto, he needs to die! I snapped and with rage in my eyes I charged yet again only to collide with the wall again. I plopped down to the ground for the second time as I panted heavily, getting hit by the wall 3 times is a real pain in the ass.

A bright light surrounded around the Rod suddenly as Dartz gasped. "What the hell's going on with my rod?"Man what the hell was going on, one minute it glows to bring me to this wall then the next all hell wants the Rod to glow, very brightly might I add.

Dartz looks from the rod to me, why is he looking at me? It was like he's seen something that was on me, I looked down at myself and saw nothing there, then back at Dartz as I saw that the rod disappeared instantly. I didn't know, that the cause of the rod was the item at the back of my shirt, I was clueless.

"It can't be."Was Dartz's reply to the disappearance of the rod, I chuckled and stood up I was ready to kick his ass now. "Well now who's the nobody, without that rod you're powerless."Yup the advantage was mine for sure!

But then he started laughing, has he finally cracked? I blinked as he turned to me. "Powerless you say?"I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and I was right, he turned into a black dragon with blue and orange eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!"Why didn't Yuug tell me about the dragon form, WHY?! My eyes widened a bit, as I started to sprint for my life and this time it's a life and death situation.

Dartz just chuckled and blew fireballs at me, one almost hit me now and is it me or is it getting hot in here? "You can't escape Katsuya!"I hear Dartz roar at me, oh shit I gotta think fast or I'm a boiled chicken literally.

A thought came to me, I had my deck with me! Man I feel so dumb right now. I quickly looked through my deck while trying to run at the same time, yes Gearfried the Lightning should work! "I summon Gearfried the Lightning! Attack the dragon!"

As Gearfried attack, Dartz sent a fireball and destroyed him. "Oh shit."Yup I was in big trouble now, how was I supposed defeat this all powerful dragon, hey maybe I can punch it, it's worth a try. I charged to the dragon, giving it a few kicks and a few punches until suddenly pain shot through my body. "ITAI!"I shout hopping around.

Dartz chuckled. "You can't defeat me or even put a dent on me give up."Oh god how I wish I had a Millennium Item or at least something to kill him, suddenly my deck glowed maybe god grant my wish.

Five cards then shot up in a row and I gasped, those cards were the five pieces of Exodia. Oh thanks god you rock! "I summon Exodia the Forbidden one! COME FORTH!"A dark black circle formed with a star in the middle as Exodia came out, Dartz gasped as I smirked. "Attack the dragon! Meet your maker Dartz!"

Exodia's fist then collided with the dragon as Dartz returned to his human form and disappeared. I blinked, how did he disappear? "Thanks Exodia!"I gave a thumbs up as he returned to the five cards.

I suddenly felt weak and fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Man I feel weak why?"After a few minutes of resting I got up and walked with the support of the wall up the stairs.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to the floor where my Seto died, stumbling a bit I tried to walk to the for bloodied form of Seto Kaiba, my crush, my love, my koibito. "Seto, I did it I destroyed Dartz well not totally destroyed him, he disappeared."Tears escaped my eyes, I didn't pay notice as I looked at his peaceful face.

I then touched my lover sadly wanting to hold him in my arms again, wanting to feel the warmth from his body, but as soon as I touched him a light glow engulfed Seto making me confused and surprised at the same time.

A glow came from my shirt too, but I didn't notice it as the glow was so bright that I had to shield my eyes in order to block the light from my view.

It dimmed after a while as I opened my eyes to hear a grunt, I looked down, cerulean eyes opened, my tears fell onto the other. "Seto!"I quickly hugged him tightly, I thought I would never say this but, it's a miracle!

The wounds on Kaiba seemed to disappeared, no cuts no bruises, nothing except for the scars I think his stepfather gave him. "Jou?"Yes he's alive! A-L-I-V-E ALIVE! Ok I'm going ballistic here. Kaiba sat up blinking as he saw no blood on anything even near him, it was strange even to me.

His comforting arms wrapped against me as I put my head to his chest, enjoying the moment of comfort. "I missed ya."I whispered as Seto smiled and what I smile it was, it was sweet and carrying kinda like Mokuba.

"I missed you too puppy."

We looked into the others eyes, in a daze. Our faces then inched forward and forward until we felt the others breath. I closed my eyes this was the moment I had been waiting for ever since our confession, a loving kiss from the heart and soul.

We then kissed, Seto tasted like cinnamon, it was quite a relaxing moment, his tongue licked my lips wanting entrance to my mouth. I granted permission for him to do so, opening my mouth for the signal. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I'm french kissing Seto Kaiba!

Our tongues battled with one another, the only thing that we dread most was..We broke apart, yes the air was the dreaded part. It has been an hour since we first continued our kiss and now we stood smiling at each other, we were together again after what felt like forever or an eternity. "Katsuya?"

I drew a card from my pants pocket, it was the Red Eyes Black Dragon card, I smiled and held it up to the sky. "I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!"A glow came from the card as a Black scaled dragon formed and flew to where the two were.

"Lets go Seto!"He smiled as we got on, I wonder what happened to Blue? It was then at the minute of our departure there was a glow in my pocket and to answer my question little Blue appeared yawning.

"Konichiwa Seto and master."I grinned. "Hey Blue, where were you?"Blue chuckled nervously. "Sorry but I didn't want to interfere with anything so I hid in the card and slept.

Petting the dragon I chuckled. "Well Blue it's all over we can all go back into the castle and-."I was cut short as my eyes closed and I fell onto Seto.

**- Seto's P.O.V -**

"Katsuya! Katsuya!"I shook him, but to no avail, I guess it's true what the Yuugi-tachi says, "A herd of Elephants" won't wake up Jou. "You shouldn't wake up master Jou."Huh? I looked up and I think the Red Eyes was talking to me. "He's been through a lot, he needs to rest."I nodded and just petted Blue as Blue snuggled in my white trench coat.

**- - Back at the Game Shop - -**

"Minna! Come here I found something!"Sounds of trampling was heard as everyone rushed over to where Ryou was.

Yuugi was the first to speak. "What is it Ryou?"

"Look at this..."He showed everyone the book, the words were changing. "It now says, "The Mysterious Black Dragon with red eyes carries what is believe to be two humans, blond haired and chestnut haired boy."

Everyone gasped. "That might be the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the boys might be Kaiba and Jou."Everyone nodded to Honda's theory, well Bakura and Mariku were just reading some "How to torture people" books, while not caring for the world of Kaiba and Jou.

"Maybe this is the book we've been looking for, let's read on!"Yuugi shouted as everyone acted like they were in the army or something and read on.(YK: Kinda reminds me of the anime Fushigi Yuugi.)

**- - Back with Me and the sleeping pup - -**

I smiled at the sleeping blonde in my lap, stroking those blonde locks with my right hand I looked to Blue sleeping in my white trench coat. "Like master like dragon."I chuckled to myself, it's been a long time since I joked to myself, it took Jou to bring it out.

Out of the blue I quickly spotted the kingdom up ahead, this was it, the very place where Jou and I confessed. It feels like it's been a long time since then and it was only just 2 days ago. We landed on the ground, carrying the blonde in my arms Blue and Red Eyes just went back to their cards.

There was a lot of dead debris in the area, damn, I wonder if everyone's alright. I walked to the gate and knocked on it, there silence but then. "Who's there, state your name."

I took a deep breath, "Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi."The gate opened as I walked in with the blonde soundly snoring in my arms, I rolled my eyes, does he ever not snore in his sleep?

Walking over, I heard some talking coming from the meeting room and walked in, I saw Yami and Mokie. They both looked down, I'm guessing something tragic happened while Katsuya and I were gone, closing the door quietly but it still was enough for the two to looked at us.

"Is Jou dead?"They both asked as I walked over and sat down.

I shook my head no, carefully placing him on the chair next to me. "Donuts!"Jou cried and moved into a comfortable position, whatever that would be.

The two then sighed. "What's wrong?"I asked blinking, this couldn't be good.

"Seito, he died."Was Mokie's reply.

"But his soul lives in a scepter that used to be a staff, I don't know where it is."This is tragic, Yami just lost his other best friend, and Mokie just lost his big brother. Damn.

I sighed sadly, brushing some of Jou's blonde locks. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Yami stood up. "It's ok Seto, we're glad you came back in one piece."

I chuckled. "Well I almost died."This caught the attention of the two by their wide eyes looks. "As I neared heaven, I heard a voice it said, "Go on back high priest your Katsuya needs you."I took that as a second chance and I opened my eyes to see my puppy."

A yawn was heard after that, I looked down as Jou's honey-brown eyes opened slightly. "Good morning."I chuckled at the expression as my puppy sat up.

"It's the evening pup, you slept the whole ride."

Jou stood up and tried to walk but fell. "Oh great I can't walk, what's happening."

Standing up I hoisted my puppy back to his feet. "How many monsters did you summon Jou?"I heard Atem ask, with the support of my body Jou managed to come back and sit down.

"Well 3, Red Eyes, Gearfried, and Exodia."That's when everyone's including my eyes widened. "After Exodia I summoned Red Eyes, why is everyone looking at me like that?"He blinked.

Yami was greatly shocked. "Exodia the Forbidden one has been summoned by you?"

Jou nodded. "Why? Was it bad? Why do I feel weak after I've slept through the ride back here?"Lots of questions from the pup and little time for us to answer them.

"It's not bad Jou, it's just nobody has been able to summon Exodia except for Joey. The answer to you feeling weak is that when you've summon monsters here they drain some energy from you especially Exodia."

Jou blinked. "Wow."Yup that's what he had to say about that, silly puppy.

"I shall return to my quarters, good night Jou, Seto, and Mokie."Yami let a tear go by notice to all of us and walked back to his room.

Jou still blinked. "Why was he crying Seto?"

"Seito died."

Jou gasped. "Oh man, I'm so sorry."I felt a tug from below me as I saw the eyes of little Mokie, it must be very hard on him.

"Can I sleep with you guys together tonight?"He so reminds me of Mokuba sometimes, he'd always ask me that question when a thunder storm hit.

Jou smiled at him, ruffling his hair, as he looked up at me. "Can we Seto?"Please don't do the puppy dog eyes, please Jou. "Or else I'll do the dreaded look."

"Alright. Alright, please not the look."Mokie and Jou chuckled, they're so innocent, it's like I have two brothers.

Jou smiled. "Then it's settled let's go sleep."Mokie and I chuckled as Jou just blinked. "What?"

"Oh nothing Jou."Mokie and I replied in unison, if Jou wasn't on the support of my arms he would have shrugged right now. Walking out of the meeting room, I dragged the puppy and watched the little Mokuba look-a-like as we walked to Jou's room.

"Why are we in my room?"

I chuckled. "Cause you have the largest bed then Mokie and I?"

"Oh."Was his response, he was so adorable when confused.

Snuggling up with each other all of us finally slept, with peaceful dreams, the nightmare of the war finally over.

**- - Back with Yuugi and the army friends - -**

"Everyone is now asleep, especially the blonde boy who was snoring."The Yuugi-tachi chuckled at that particular sentence, it was Jounouchi alright, who else would have blonde hair and snore?

Everyone sighed, well everyone in the Yuugi-tachi sighed, Mariku and Bakura still didn't care. "Do any of you miss Jou, cause I'm starting to miss Kaiba too."That was Honda reply to the sighing, yup everyone except Mariku and Bakura missed Jou **and **Kaiba, yup they've been gone for almost a month.(YK: Time flies slow here huh?)

"We all do Honda, I wonder if they will ever come back."Yuugi sighed. "We all miss those two, and now that I think about it, I miss their bickering."Everyone mumbled a, "Yeah."

Ryou then spoke. "Let's hope they'll be back soon."Everyone nodded, all they have left is to hope that they would come back soon.

**- - At sunrise or whatever, where I was - -**

I opened my eyes to see the sun already up, I looked to my watch it was 10 a.m, first time in years I've woken up late. Sitting up I saw that Mokie was out of sight, I'm guessing he woke up already, looking to Jou he was sprawled all over the bed, gods does he ever fall off the bed?

I took a pillow and threw it to the blonde's head, it didn't wake the blonde up, it always worked on me when Mokuba had to wake me up that time, guess I'll make breakfast. Standing up I yawned and walked to Jou's duffle bag. "Ok what to make?"I pondered. "Pancakes, he won't resist that and besides that's the only breakfast food I could make."

Getting the materials I walked to the kitchen, some people were following me, but I didn't care. "Ok. It's been a long time since I made these, so come on lady luck."I chuckled, I couldn't believe I was saying that.

Well cooking, I prepared some orange juice and hummed the English opening theme song of that show what was it called again? Oh yes it was "Detective Conan."Mokuba would always record it and play every episode everyday, he got the theme song stuck in my head.

_"It was the first new century_

_In a hundred years_

_And when I felt that I should cry_

_I laughed my tears....."_

I smiled at myself as I prepared some pancakes for the pup, yup what a masterpiece if I do taste so myself. Taking one bite of the pancake I found myself eating one whole one. "Suke. I still have the touch."

Walking out of the room carefully balancing the food with a tray, I can't believe the pup would have that much stuff in his bag. Practically everyone from the kingdom were following me even Yami and Mokie, I was used to it being a CEO and all. I stopped halfway and smirked. "This will surely wake him up."

Taking a deep breath. "BREAKFAST PUPPY!"It echoed throughout the castle I bet, just then a blur of blonde hair sped towards me and when I looked to where the tray was, it was gone, instead I looked down below and saw my puppy eyeing the food hungrily, ready to strike it anytime.

"Breakfast time!"Jou cheered as he took a bite, chewing it his eyes sparkled. "SUKE!"That was when he dug right in, what a puppy he is, ten minutes passed and well all 10 stacks I made for the puppy was eaten. "Yum. Arigatou Ryu."

I smiled. "You're welcome koinu."

Everyone blinked as they saw Jou pout. "Me no puppy!"

I chuckled. "You'll be a puppy to me."That was when dear Katsuya jumped on me making us both fall. "Puppy please get off me."

Jou chuckled. "Not until you say "I give Katsuya Kaiba Corp."

My eyes widened. "NO WAY!"That was when Jou got off me, I blinked.

"Just kidding Seto."We both stood up and bowed to everyone. "Ohayou Gozamasu, oops we mean Good Morning."Chuckling all the others walked to their positions to go do their chores.

Mokie and Yami walked to us as Yami suggested. "Lets take a walk."

"Sure."Katsuya replied as we followed Yami outside to a place that didn't have any dirty debris. It was quite beautiful, it was kinda like the garden back home.

Katsuya and I sighed sadly, I guess the pup is worried about his sis and everyone, I'm worried about my Mokie. "So what are we doing here?"I ask, what were we doing here?

"We're here because."Yami snapped his fingers and a black portal appeared, it looked like the portal that Mokie and I went through when we were in my virtual world game. "This is your trip home."He continued as Jou and I gasped.

Katsuya's eyes then widened. "I forgot my stuff! Be back in a sec!"He sped out of the garden and then came back out of breath with his duffle bag. We all chuckled at Katsuya, which caused him to do a cute pout. "I didn't want to leave my guitar here."

Yes that's right, I remember him saying just a month ago of how he wanted to sing that song to his sister. "Thank you for helping us."We looked back at Yami.

"You're welcome Yami!"Jou smiled. "It was nice to meet you guys."It was true, I've made friends with my arch rival in the 17th century, oh well.

I smiled. "It was fun."

Mokie then hugged us back, he so reminds me of Mokuba, I should call him Mokie now that I've gotten to know this little guy and maybe it'll just be a habit when I get home. "It was nice meeting you Seto, Jou."It was then he added. "I give you the best of luck in the marriage."

Yami punched the little guy playfully as the pup and I blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Mokie stop that."Mokie chuckled.

Walking just a little more I saw Jou turn around. "We'll never forget you guys."Yami and Mokie smiled, Katsuya always brought the bright times around when it was usually the sad times, he waved.

"Say goodbye to everyone for us."I say to them, they nodded as they walked. Grabbing the pup's hand with mine we walked to the portal but then.

"Goodbye Joey and Big brother!"Jou and I blinked as we walked into the black swirling vortex. When we walked in, it felt as though we were falling. I felt Jou clinging onto me as we both closed our eyes shut.

**- - Back at the game shop - -**

"Great Jou disappeared I can't find him anywhere."Yuugi shouted as everyone crowded around Yuugi to see nothing about Jou or Kaiba in the book, but then a light shown in the middle of the room as the pup and I appeared, still hugging each other.

Everyone opened their eyes except for the pup and I and gasped. "Is it safe to open my eyes Seto?"

"I don't know puppy, we'd landed on the ground and I don't know where we are."Yup were we back in Domino it was a mystery but not far a mystery since now we're going to know where we are.

"KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI?! SETO KAIBA?!"We opened our eyes and froze still hugging each other in the middle of what looked to be a game shop.

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter: The Return of Seto and Jou**  
  
**"WHAT?!"We both shouted as we saw what looked like....**

[1] I got that from the Yuugiou movie! It's an actual quote from Katsuya!

YK: Well that's the second-to-last chapter for Ttiyl.

Jou: Aw.. Damn.

Kaiba: So the next chapter's the last chapter?

YK: Yup and there will be a lot of surprises, even the answer to why Mokie said that to Jou and you.

Kaiba: Really? Can't wait.

Jou: Me too!

Yuugi: We're back!! _Jumps up and down_

Marik and Bakura: _still reads "How to torture people" books_

Ryou: I found the important book! Yay!

Honda: I made a theory!

Yuugi: That doesn't count as great Honda-kun.

Honda u.u - well better luck next time.

YK: See you next time in the finale of "The Truth in your Lies" Sayonara Minna! _runs to do chapter 14_


	14. The Return of Seto and Jou

YK: Well we've reached the finale of "The Truth in your Lies" Minna! And I must say it's been fun!

Jou: _pouts _Darn it's the last chapter, but you've updated quick nice job.

YK: Thanks Jou.

Jou: Where is everyone?

YK: They got lost and now they're tryin to fix their limo.

Jou: O.O - LIMO?!

YK: Yeah I thought you went with them but hey you're here is what counts.

Jou: T.T - I want SETO!

Seto: _covered in some ashes_ comes in Sorry I'm late, my car broke down.

YK: Car then who's at the broken down Limo?

Seto: O.O - One of my limo's is broken? Oh I'm going to fire someone.

Jou: _hugs Seto_ Fire later let's see how the next chapter goes.

Seto: _smiles _- Ok puppy.

YK: Who shall do disclaimer?

Yuuki and Shuuichi from Gravitation: _appears_ We shall!

YK: O.O - OMG! Yuki! Shuichi! I'd be honored if you will.

Shuuichi: Yami Koibito doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yuuki: She wishes it, but she only has the two U.S soundtrack and the Japanese theme songs.

YK: Arigatou Yuuki! Shuuichi! Now onto the last chapter of The Truth in your lies with Jou's P.O.V again!

**Chapter 14: The Return of Seto and Jou**

**Jou's P.O.V**

Oh god. Seto and I are in deep trouble, I recognize those voices of the gang's I guess we're back but what are we going to say to them about us? It's not like I can say, "Yo minna! Seto and I are dating so do you accept us?"Everyone knows that I hate the guy, but now here we are clutching on each other like we're both stuffed animals.

Sigh. Man we're totally screwed, option number 1 worked though, but wait am I shaking? Oh shit I am, somebody get this pressure of me! I'm going crazy here no wait I'm beginning to be a wreck! Huh? What's this?

Feeling a hand placed upon my shoulder I looked up to see Seto's reassuring face, I bet he sensed my distressed somehow, no wait the shaking hasn't stopped guess that's how he knew. "Pup stop shaking like a scared puppy no wait a lost puppy."Great back to the puppy references, will he ever get tired of that?

"Seto stop calling or referencing me as a puppy."He laughed which shocked everyone in the room except for us. "Or no kissy kissy."I chuckled seeing the pout on Seto's face, being with Mokie and I has changed him a lot. "Aw..you look so cute with that puppy face."He blinked, oh yeah who's referencing to a dog now.

We still we're hugging each other, yup I can get used to being in his arms like this, they're so much like my favorite pillow so snugly and soft. "You know we should do this often."This earned another chuckle from Seto.

"You know you're right for once."I growled as he chuckled. "Kidding just kidding."Hey he made a joke, not funny though. "Come on, you're my puppy now I wouldn't actually mean that."I looked away a 'hmpf' answered him. "Katsuya ok how's this if you forgive me I'll let you have the top on our first try."

I looked up at him, eyes shining brightly. "Cool!"

He chuckled again. "You're so much like a puppy you know that."A pout was heard as a response from me. "God you're so cute like a puppy too."Another pout was heard, will he stop calling me a dog? Well maybe not, I kinda like it now, maybe I shall give him a nickname sometime.

"You know you need a nickname, you've already chosen puppy for me so what should I call you?"He blinked as I pulled away pacing with a hand to my chin pondering. "I got it! Ryu!"

He smiled as he walked to me, putting his hands on my chin we began to get closer and closer. But then **she** had to interrupt our kissy kissy time! "OH MY GOD! GROUP HUDDLE!"It was Anzu why did she have to interrupt why for god's sake why?!

"God why does she always interrupt a kissing part?"Seto looked at me with a questioned face, oh yeah he's never seen Anzu interrupt kissing parts like this before. "Well when Yuugi and Yami confessed to us she had to interrupt their first kissing in public, when Ryou and Bakura confessed same thing happened but Bakura turned her to a figurine which took 3 days for Ryou to convince him to turn her back, and then their was Mariku and Malik oh god when she interrupted man they wanted to kill her and give her remains to Yami's cat "Tama" to eat. Man that was a day that was very hectic it took us a day to try and reason with them not to do that."

Seto blinked at me. "I'm glad I'm not her."We turned to see the gang all huddling, I wonder what they're planning now.

"WHAT WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!"We heard Mariku and Bakura shout, I wonder what that was about? The gang just put on the puppy dog eyes oh man what a deadly weapon it is. "Ok we'll do it, just put those FACES AWAY!"

Everyone chuckled, hey wait why's everyone leaving, and why are Mariku and Bakura the only ones with us. "Ok then what's going on?"

"Well it seems like we're stuck entertaining you. Mariku what should we do to entertain these guys?"There's something amiss here, why did everyone leave? Why is Mariku and Bakura entertaining us? And why do I get the feeling this is going to be disastrous?

Seto looked confused too."And may I ask why?"I heard Seto ask, yup something was amiss here I can feel it, well maybe not literally but yeah you get it.

"OH SHUT UP!"The two Yami's shouted at us, god they shout loud well compared to my shouts those won't stand a chance. I quirked a brow as they pondered. "What about juggling?"Juggling? Ok this is getting weird.

Bakura nodded at the idea but shrugged. "Do you know how to juggle?"Oh my god! If I wasn't clutched onto Seto, I'd fall down from astonishment.

"I've seen it on tv and Malik."Mariku sighed as he continued. "Hey it can't be that hard, if my hikari can do it so can us."Yup if I wasn't on Seto I would fall down laughing also.

Bakura sighed too and got 6 tennis balls, 3 for him and 3 for Mariku. "Ok lets try it."Well lets say it didn't go too well, Mariku tried doing it first it landed hard on his feet lets say, "OW!"Bakura tried it then, throwing it up in the air the both bounced hard on Bakura's head lets say another, "OW!"

Seto and I dropped to the ground after their 7th time god, they were worse than Otogi and Honda. "Oh god!"I cried out on the ground pounding the floor with my fists from laughter and guess what tears flowed freely down my eyes oh god this was just hilarious!

The two Yami's growled. "WE'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM YOU BASTARDS!"Uh oh, that's when we stopped laughing and a gong sounded? Ok getting more weird now.

"You're lucky that gong saved you but next time you won't be so lucky."They said in unison, man the tone they were using it sounded like my dads. I shuddered, I don't wanna remind myself of my dad right now.

We stood up and walked to where the two Yami's directed us, when we arrived ontop of the stairs we both didn't expect this to happen. "CONGRATULATIONS JOU AND KAIBA!"Even the banner said those words, Seto gasped as he looked at his watch I looked too. Damn it's been an hour since they've left the room, how did they prepare all this at such a short time nobody knows well we don't know.

"Uh..Arigatou?"We both replied in unison, we've been doing that a lot lately no wait the good morning greets back at the 17th century that's the only time well until right now that we've ever no wait oh forget it.

Looking around I didn't see any presents or cake figures I bet none of the stores are open. It was then a bright light surrounded the room, it was so bright everyone even Seto had to shield their eyes, the lights dimmed after I don't know I'm guessing 10 minutes. But something did come out during that time but we still couldn't see anything. "Where's the cake can't have a party without a cake!"

Hey I recognize that voice, but I don't know where I had though, a bonk was heard followed by a, "What was that for?!"There was chuckling, hey I recognize that laughter too but where? "That was your stupidness"A growl was heard, I know I heard that from somewhere but where oh where?

The light then finally cleared my eyes widened to flying saucers or maybe wider. "YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"Seto also shouted the same thing with me, I wonder if this will ever stop?

Everyone blinked, but the four of us, two that looked like Seto and I and the other two me and Seto, this is nuts. The two spirits or I think that what they're called chuckled, this isn't a time to be laughing you know. Seito held his hand up to the air, ok what's he doing? A scepter with a dragon on it appeared in his hand, I looked to Seto who had the same scepter in his hand. "W-what the?"Hey that's the first time I've heard him stutter.

I looked at Joey who smiled, a pendent with the same dragon mark on Seto's scepter on it, I looked down and saw the same thing had appeared on me, damn this is getting weirder! I looked back at my item then back at Joey, I think Seto is doing that too. Back and Back while later. "WHAT?!"Seito and Joey chuckled nodding their hands to both Seto and I, damn I'm a hikari now oh my god.

"Mind telling us what's going on? And who are you?"It was Honda who asked it, he was blinking like crazy.

The two chuckled. "We're their Yami's!"Everyone gasped, but Seto and I gasped the loudest, man I'm trying to faint here, this is nuts I tell you nuts beyond anything crazy I've ever seen since I've befriended Yuugi.

"Yami do you know these two and the two new Millennium Items?"Yami appeared next to Yuugi, eyes wide too. "No I don't know Yuugi. Who are they?"The two spirits or Yami's looked to Yami and bowed in front of him.

It was in knight style though even Seito a high priest did it. "Hello highness."Yup everyone gasped, not surprising we did meet the 17th century Yami back there.

They both got up and hugged the spirit. "Just kidding about it Yami!"Everyone blinked except for me and Seto I guess.

"Joey!"Joey blinked and came over, I just noticed he's wearing the same clothes as I am, Battle City style.

He put an arm around my shoulder. "What is it hikari."Man I gotta get used to that nickname now.

"That's not Yami."

Seito came over and put an arm around Seto's shoulder. "Oh yeah forgot about that."He called over to the other Yami. "Sorry other Yami."

Now Joey was confused, man he's really like me a lot. "Oh darn. Oh well any friend of my hikari's is my friend."Joey smiled but was soon taken a hold from Seito.

"It's been awhile Joey."

Joey smiled and looked up at Seito. "Far too long Seito."

Their faces started inching closer and closer, but guess who interrupted. "Oh my god! How cute!"The whole Yuugi-tachi plus us 4 glared at her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

There was silence for awhile until someone broke it. "So when are we getting cake?"Joey chuckled as everyone in the room including Seito fell at the sudden randomness.

"Joey you know that was random right?"

Joey laughed some more. "I know, I just wanted the silence to break so yeah, but when are we getting cake seriously."Everyone fell to the floor again, man when I talked to him he was all serious not all like me, but now he's acting like me definitely, very crazy.

"Joey we'll get the cake."Seito sighed.

Joey chuckled. "Nah I'll get the cake."I watched as he closed his eyes, the pendent thing started to glow, a laser beam or what seemed like it pointed at a table that had some foods on it. The laser beam dimmed and Joey opened his eyes, there was a cake on the table.

Guess what happens next. Yup you guessed it everyone fell to the floor again sighing. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"Everyone shouted on their position on the floor.

"Uh..forgot until just now."

If I was standing I would have fell again to the floor, is the power of this pendent imagination? As if Joey read my thoughts he looked at me. "Tis true it's the power of imagination, anyone or anything you want becomes real if you want to just like Blue."

As if on cue a red glow appeared in the middle of the room, Blue appeared. "Someone call my name?"Gosh this is so, so, so what's the word oh forget it hard to take in.

"It is isn't it aibou? Well don't worry it'll all be used to you soon."How's he reading my thoughts? Wait Yuugi told me something about this, oh yeah mind link. "That's right aibou, I got a smart aibou here."Seito got up as did everyone and sweatdropped.

Seito smiled. "I missed having to wake up to your face."

"Me too Seito, hey isn't your scepters power the power of mind control?"Oh god, not another one, please not another one please o please god not another one.

Seito smirked. "I'm glad you remembered."Joey growled.

"How could I not, you know you controlled my mind just to get me to that place where you always have to talk to the old people, god it was so boring."Everyone was now, "Ok then."

Warm protected arms wrapped around me then, I looked behind me to see Seto. "Having fun pup?"he had that smirk on his face, the one that says, "I have something that'll scare you to hell and back."Oh man it's scary.

"You better not control my mind to do some other tricks, I've been through a lot of mind controlling for this year."Seto chuckled playing with my blonde hair.

A cough or I think it was an "Ahem" sounded as all 4 of us looked to the others. "Aren't we going to party?"Honda finally asked.

"Man we totally forgot about that let's party like last time!"The Yuugi-tach blinked at that outburst.

Joey looked up to Seito. "There was a party without me?"

"Yeah, it was the celebration of Seto and Jou's confession on the roof top."He sighed remembering some things. "Reminds me of two years when we both did that and now we're married."

Joey agreed. "I know it feels like a long time but it's actually been two years since we've confessed to each other, it was a great day especially the party."

"Well the party in this century is going to be a blast!"I exclaimed with more cheers even from Seto. "It's going to be the party of the century!"

So the party began, lots of games, Yami beat Seito and Joey at DDR, it was a fun sight to see each of them trying their best at DDR and the other games we played, man it was a blast. Some of the neighbors partied in too, it was great. Dancing without the arrow keys was great too, Yami, Seito, and Joey were the ones who ripped up the floor not literally if you're thinking that. A lot of amusing stuff occurred, someone played truth or dare with Bakura and Mariku, guess who was that person.

You guessed it! It was Seto, and he dared the two to juggle again, everyone's eyes were on the two as they chuckled nervously sending a glare to Seto. Another laughter party bursted as Bakura and Mariku blew it, man I should have brought my camera this is a kodak moment literally.

It was about lets say 4 a.m when everyone went home except for Seto and I so we helped out with cleaning up the mess we all made. "Man that was a blast huh Yuug?"

"I know Jou, it was great Yami was so sexy too, with the leather clothes he chose to wear for the dancing contest and DDR man he was so yummy."Yuugi's bad side coming out everyone run! heh heh just kidding, yup Yuugi has a dark side too. "Oh yeah and I knew you and Kaiba would get together back at the very second month at which we were still Freshman."

Seto and I blushed. "Was it that obvious?"Seto asked putting the last of the bottles in his garbage bag. Yuugi nodded to us, I doubt any of our classmates back at Domino High noticed it.

"Well thanks for helping me with this I appreciate it, arigatou gozamasu."He bowed his thanks as we walked out saying, "You're welcome."

Once we were outside, I got nervous all then, I was shaking again damn it and it's not cold out. Seto took noticed of this and wrapped his arms over me again, man he such a warm pillow. "It's ok Jou. Would you like to come live with Mokie and I it would be rather lonely in the mansion if you wouldn't."

Man I can't believe it he's asking me to come live with him, I don't know what to think. I'm acting like a girl aren't I? I heard some chuckling in my mind, Seito and Joey have gone back to their "Soul Rooms" just about after the party. "Say yes! Say yes!"Damn it did he have to read my mind again.

I took some time and a lot of, "Say yes!" comments from Joey, I nodded. "Arigatou Seto."He just smiled, you know he looks very handsome when standing near the moon.

A limo came to pick us up a while later, it was quiet during the ride as I cuddled up with Seto, I could still hear Joey saying, "Aw you two are so cute together."He's a bit hyper you know. "Oh be quiet."Yup he read my thoughts.

We arrived at the mansion, the driver which was surprisingly Isono from Battle City opened the door to us. A raven haired kid ran down crying and hugged Seto, it was cute little Mokie I mean Mokuba. "Seto you're back, You're back! I was so worried."

I could almost hear Seito say, "Aw he's just like Mokie."

"I'm back that's what matters most Mokie."Mokuba's eyes widened, why is Seto calling him Mokie? I blinked.

Seto chuckled. "You haven't called me Mokie in years Seto."Man what a shocker this turned out to be, uh hello Seto when are you going to tell Mokuba?

"Well let's just say I'm going to call you by that nickname again."

Deciding to appear into this conversation I ruffled Mokuba's head. "Yo Mokuba what's up."Maybe I shall call him squishy, no he's not that squishy, oh well I'll figure that out later.

Mokuba looked up to me and then to Seto. "Seto why is Jou here?"He smiled. "I knew it! You've finally confessed your love to each other."Why has like everyone seen hints to our little love affair?

"Well Mokie, he's going to live with us."Mokuba's smile widened. "Sweet I have a new brother and someone to play games with! Yay!"The kid's very cute for a 12 year old.

We all walked inside the huge mansion that I'm always astounded at. "Mokie it's past your bedtime."I looked back to see Mokuba pout. "Good night Mokie."A kiss to the forehead oh how I miss doing that to Shizuka.

"Night Seto, night new big brother."I chuckled at that as I hugged him goodnight. He ran upstairs but stopped as he turned to Seto. "Will you tuck me in Seto?"

Seto smiled. "Ok I'll be right there."Mokuba jumped in glee and ran to his room to get ready. "What a cute kid. Katsuya let's go."I followed Seto still amazed at how big the house was, he stopped as he opened the door, I couldn't believe it, it was a room with Blue Eyes paintings, statues and man it was so cool, oh speaking of Blue Eyes, Blue returned to his card after being played with for so long by the girls. "Stay right here Jou I'll be right back, oh yeah change into those cute pajamas you were wearing back there those looked so cute on you."

"Ok Seto."Taking one last look at me, Seto walked to the squirts room, while I had the pleasure changing from the pajamas from the 17th century, it was a parting away gift from Mokie and Yami, I wonder if they're ok?

I was deep in thought about everything that happened I still stood with the pajamas on. The duffle bag I had, which oddly changed my clothes and stuff man still adjusting to this. "Astounded still Katsuya."Seto purred in my ear, man shivers went down my spine as he said this.

"Yeah still am."

He chuckled as he climbed into the his bed, he was wearing the pajamas too reminds me of the first night we got these. "Are you going to just stand there or climb in here?"

I smiled, walking to the bed and climbing in. Those soft comforting arms wrapped around my waist as I turned to smile at Seto. "You know I always thought your arms were like a pillow."

He blinked. "Oh really? well this pillow wants a kiss."

I chuckled. "You're so handsome Seto."Our faces lean in ever so slightly, this time without Anzu to interrupt us we kissed.

Our two Yami's appeared near the door. "Aw aren't they cute?"Joey wiped a tear from his eyes. "They are so cute."

Seito chuckled. "Yeah but not as cute as us."

Joey chuckled. "Yup but aren't we the same since they are our reincarnations and hikari's."Seito pondered.

"Maybe but well-."They turned to see us glaring at them.

Oh were they in big trouble. "GET OUT OF HERE OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"I think Mokuba could hear that since we heard a thud but oh well. Our Yami's chuckled and returned back into their soul rooms leaving us alone again.

Yup this has been a great adventure, you know why? It's because I finally admitted my feelings to Seto and it's true what they say, "There is always truth in your lies."

**- OWARI -**

YK: I know everyone, short chapter, but hey the ending was so cute don't you think? Oh yeah and the others are here whoopie! _smiles_

Seto: A pillow? O.o

Jou: A pillow? O.o

YK: Come on I tried to do my best at fluff here! U.U

Yuugi: _jumps up and down_ Yay! _smiles_

Yami: Yuugi how much sugar now?

Yuugi: 50! _smiles_

Yami: O.O

Bakura and Mariku: _appear and growls_ You made us stupid! _calms down_ But we were pretty funny.

Honda: I started the important party whoo! _smiles_

YK: Well I guess this is goodbye, but I still have, "Saving Myself from the Darkness" another S x J if you wanna read more. Thanks for supporting me on this story for 4 months(Well for me it was 9 months O.O Yup very long)! I really appreciate it! Well I guess I'll see ya later in my other Seto x Jou fic bye bye! Arigatou again Minna!


End file.
